Hey, Mr Hero!
by Crunch-Muffin
Summary: Despite being awkward about his new roommate, Link found he either really disliked his presence, or enjoyed it. But after things get awkward, it takes them a bit to warm up... for the better. Yet as the events of ALBW take place... What'll happen to them? Rated M for Yaoi and mpreg in later chapters, RavioLi and some angst. Definite end game spoilers! Don't like, don't read.
1. Grateful

A gentle gust of wind made the house creak, catching the merchant's pointed ears. He sat, legs sprawled out on the ground, looking up to the ceiling with a soft sigh. His purple robe and gold decorated rabbit hood loosely covering him, the hood falling into his face. All around him were tables and boxes, set up and covered with cloth to look like tables.

Sure, the house wasn't his. The bed was pushed precariously up against the wall, as well as the table the previous owner had. Various boxes sat around the room, surrounding the bird cage he'd set up for his buddy, Sheerow. The bird fluttered about happily, chirping as it landed on the various items that were set up on the table, the majority being weapons.

Ravio pushed his hood up to grin at the bird, holding his hand out in invitation. "What are you doing, silly bird?" he cooed softly to it, then smiled as his offer was taken. He leaned his head in to kiss on the white feathers affectionately, murmuring baby talk to the being. "Were you practicing picking them up, Sheerow? Were you being a good bird?"

His talk slowed as he saw a familiar figure pass the window. He grinned and kissed the bird one more time before standing up. Sheerow flew into the air next to him while he repositioned his black and blue scarf, then pulled his hood down to block all his sight except for the ground. He carefully tugged it up, keeping his eyes hidden, but his mouth and nose were visible. There... now he could at least see where the other would be going.

The door opened, and at the sound of the familiar boots, Ravio's heart nearly skipped a beat with joy. "Welcome back, Mr. Hero!" he said gleefully with a wide grin.

His visitor, no doubt the hero clad in green, was less happy to see him. He clutched at his side where a slight stain of red was beginning to grow, and his breathing came in heavy breaths. "Heya," he muttered.

There was a pause as Ravio scrambled to make sense of what was going on, only able to see the other's feet. "What can I do for you today, hmm?" His grin never faltered, and he added a bounce to his posture.

"Well gee," Link growled sarcastically. "I dunno. Maybe a healing potion, or something like most other shops have? Maybe set my bed back up?"

At times the merchant wished he didn't have his hood so he could take in the other's expressions, the only time he's been able to so far has been when the hero passed out. Yet now he was glad for his hood, glad to know he wouldn't be able to see the no doubt angry look being directed at him. "Eh... You know I can't do that, Mr. Hero."

"Why not?"

"There's... No room, silly!" He laughed a little, only for it to die down as he didn't hear the other laughing.

"What are you, heartless?" Link questioned harshly under his breath, stepping over to him. He abruptly reached out and gripped the front of the purple robe, making the other squeak in surprise. "You come in, steal my house, expect me to buy your items when I can't sleep here-" he took a sharp breath in, holding his side again.

Sheerow danced frantically above Ravio's head at seeing the sudden violence, and it didn't do much for him either. He took the opportunity and stumbled out of Link's grasp, his lips parted in surprise as his hands flew up to smooth his robe down. "Mr. Hero..." he whined softly, cringing back at the reaction he immediately got.

"Don't 'Mr. Hero' me." Link let out a huff. "What are you, blind? You never know if I'm injured or not unless I tell you!" He hesitated as he watched the merchant cringe back. "Why don't you just take the thing off and look at me for once!" He reached out to move it for him, but abruptly stopped at the other pulling back.

"I-I'm sorry," Ravio murmured pathetically as he reached up to shakily pull his hood all the way down, his fingers curling tightly into the brim as he tried to force himself not to shake. "You're right; I can't see through this, b-but..." He stammered quietly, his bird flitting about his head. "I... can't let you see me. I'm sorry." He squeezed his eyes shut in hopes of blocking out the memories of his home, of how angry and violent the people that lived there could get.

His words only spurred the blond further, but before he could retort he gasped again and fell to the ground. "P-please, Ravio," the blond begged. "Anything..."

The merchant let out a whimper, knowing the other was likely close to unconsciousness. "Um..." He took a breath, wanting to both help him and show he wasn't as bad as the other was likely convinced. "L-lay down and I'll be... r-right back." He took another, albeit slightly relieved breath as he heard the other sink to the ground, and held up a hand to his bird. As the white being landed on his hand, he quickly made his way over to the door, but paused as he looked over to him.

He opened the door as he hesitantly raised his hood, looking to the other. Link's face was a mixture of pain and exhaustion, reclining back on his elbow as his other hand continued to clutch his side.

With a furious shake of his head, Ravio quickly made his way outside and looked around. He hated seeing him like that. The only other times he'd been able to see his face was when the blond passed out. The bracelet he wore on his wrist was connected to the merchant's small amount of magic, and there was just enough there to alert him he needed help. During the trips of dragging him back to his house, he'd pause and trace a light finger across his face, moving his hood out of the way. Wait, he was distracted! He shook his head again and pushed his hood down, turning his attention to helping the hero.

A light blush spread across his face as he made his way to the apple tree to the side of the house. He cooed softly to Sheerow before raising the hand the bird was on. It flew into the tree and started to knock a few apples down for its owner, chirping the entire time. He gratefully gathered them in his arms before whistling softly, his hand extending for the other.

As he hastily made his way back, he started to murmur under his breath. "Please still be awake, Mr. Hero..."

The door opened and he let out a sigh of relief. He was still in the same spot, but he looked slightly worse. With a nervous gulp he walked over and set the apples beside him, grabbing one so he wouldn't have to talk nearly as much. Link picked one up and sank his teeth into it with a satisfying crunch. "Thanks," he muttered around the mouthful.

The merchant nodded softly, sitting across from him as he bit into his own apple. Sheerow took to the air at the action and flew to its cage, letting out a few squeaks. That and the sound of the apples were the only things keeping them from eating in total silence. Ravio slipped the apple up under his hood to eat it, not wanting the other to see his face in the slightest, and he kept his eyes tightly shut.

Link finally looked over to him, draping his arm across his waist. "Hey..." He sounded considerably better, and would have looked it as well if the merchant were willing to see. "Sorry 'bout that earlier," he sighed. "I was panicking... I didn't mean to be a jerk."

Ravio nodded softly, hesitant about speaking. "It's alright," he said, his voice soft.

There was a pause, then the blond scooted over to him, his head tilted slightly in question. "You're not crying, are you?"

Both of Ravio's hands reached up to grasp the apple, backing away with another furious head shake. "No I'm not!" he whined, and despite the truth in it, it seemed otherwise. "I just..." he hesitated. "I don't handle blood well. That's why..." his voice trailed off as he turned his head away, biting his lip.

"Oh." Link blinked and leaned back. "Then why didn't you say anything?" He just got a shrug in response, and his pointed ears lowered slightly, a brief moment of irritation passing through him. "You know, it's hard to talk to someone if you can't see their face."

There was a soft crunch from under the other's hood as he bit down hard on the fruit, attempting to block the hero's words out. Silence rung in the air again as he chewed, then with a soft sigh he knew he had no choice but to answer. "I'm sorry, but it's like I said before... You can't see my face."

"Not even for a moment?" Link inquired, leaning in slightly.

Ravio let out a huff and looked at him, or at least towards his voice. He knew his face was heating up, but he decided he needed to stall. "There... Is one condition you can see it." He turned his head away and bit into the apple again, seeming indignant with his sudden posture.

The news brought a grin to Link's face. "Oh?" he chuckled softly.

"You have to make love to me." There was another crunch of the apple, hiding the beet red face beneath the hood.

There was a sudden fit of coughing from the blond hero as he attempted not to choke on the bite he just took. "I-I what?!"

"Mhm."

Link stared at him incredulously, the apple threatening to slip from his grasp. He had no idea how fast the other's heart was pounding, and he had no idea how it'd increase with his next few words. "Alright," he said with a shrug. "I'm curious and sore and I need the comfo-"

He was cut off by a black boot being pressed to his chest as he advanced on him.

Ravio's heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, his hands shaking on the remains of the apple. "I-I was... j-just kidding," he managed to whisper, panting slightly as his heart had nearly skipped a few beats moments earlier. "I'm not l-letting you look!"

The blond stared at him, noticing the sudden abrupt change in attitude... And also a slight bit of a blush that was visible from under the hood. His face fell slightly as he blushed as well, and stammered out an apology. "R-right sorry, I was too."

There was a soft nod before Ravio pulled his foot back, and scooted away again, earning a squawk from his bird. He looked away and finished the apple, determined to avoid any more awkwardness between the two of them. Lucky for him, the hero did as well, picking up another apple and munching on it, grateful for the safe place to stay and the healing properties of the fruit.

As the hero finally recovered completely, he stood up and patted his tunic down. He took a step over and lightly patted the other on the head, making his hood and hair beneath it go askew. "Thanks again, Ravs."

The blush returned full force on Ravio's face at the touch. "M-Mhm..." he hesitated, not wanting him to go quiet yet. "Where... are you going now?"

Link reached up to rub the back of his neck. "Well... I have three more sages to save, if that's what you're asking."

The merchant pondered over this. "So... Where... are you going next?"

"Probably Turtle's Rock," came the reply.

He was hesitant. He didn't want him to think he was just wanting him to buy his items for the money, despite that being a high point. He glanced in the direction of the tables, a finger reaching up to bounce on his chin. "Um..."

"Ravio," Link sighed. "Don't. If I need an item, I'll come get it. Alright?" He sounded exasperated.

"O-Okay." Ravio's shoulders sunk with visible defeat. "Just... if it gets too dangerous without the proper equipment..." he hesitated, not wanting it to sound wrong. "Don't be afraid to get out of there," he finished quietly. And come back to me, he added mentally.

The blond raised an eyebrow in question as he looked to him. "Really? I mean, I still have the hookshot and boomerang rented. Could always let me pass out so I'd have to rent them again-"

"Mr. Hero," Ravio sighed, sinking further into the ground. "Please just stay safe."

The words hit Link in an odd way, and he tilted his head to the side. "Alright," he muttered, confused. He knew the other had his moments, but this was... different. He shook his head softly as he started for the door. "I'll probably be back soon anyways."

Ravio nodded softly, then slipped his hood off as he heard the door close. Then to Sheerow's dismay, he dropped his face in to his hands with a sigh. "I'm such an idiot!" he groaned to himself before flopping on his side. He let out a long breath as his bird flew over to land beside him. He reached out and gently ran a finger down the top of its head, murmuring softly. "It's alright, buddy." He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, deciding to envision the hero on his way.


	2. Flustered

The trees glowed with a darker and yellower hue than their counterparts in Hyrule. The ground was brown and purple as it was filled with dead grass, and it crunched under the hero's feet. Link walked towards his destination, sword in one hand and his map in the other.

The words that had been said before he left his house, or Ravio's shop, continued to ring through his mind. "Goddesses," he muttered under his breath, sheathing the sword as he saw no immediate threat in the area. "I hope he doesn't hate me now." He shook his head softly, looking down to the map to confirm his position. "He'll probably raise prices on me again..." He cringed with the very thought.

He made his way to the lake, then paused as he took in the conditions of the area. The water was green instead of the blue hue he was used to in Hyrule, and the small mound of land that had once provided a spot for the House of Gales was now gone. Instead, in its place was a structure with fire coming off of it in places. A grate stood too high from the water to reach from land, and spurts of lava blasted into the air in front of it.

"Ah joy," the hero grumbled under his breath. Not willing to head back quite yet, he glanced around. Various turtles were positioned about the area, most of which were stuck. He took a deep breath and shook his head, willing himself on.

Some time later, a mess and panting, he made his way to the edge of the water to watch the turtles. He'd figured out how to get them all back into the water, having used Ravio's bracelet to duck under them and send them into the lake below. The shelled beings had stacked themselves into a platform, and he was waiting for them to come back towards him.

He tilted his head down and looked at the bracelet, gently running a finger over it. The merchant had certainly sucked his wallet dry on numerous occasions, but he had to admit, if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have gotten this far. He glanced up to see the turtles returning to him, and slipped the flippers he'd received from Oren on. With a soft breath he dove into the water, then swam towards the mass as it moved towards him.

Riding atop the turtles was a new sensation to him. The giant reptiles moved easily through the water, drifting across its surface as though it were nothing. The only thing he could relate it to was Irene's broom... but even then it wasn't as smooth as this. They slowly approached the front of the structure, and he readied himself to jump, clenching his hands into fists. There was a soft clatter as he rolled onto the grates from his jump, then looked up to the door. It sat across the chasm he'd seen from the land, and despite his hopes... There was no way around the bursts of lava shooting into the air inside it. He let out a huff, and didn't bother to stand. He fell onto his back and stared up at the sky, choosing to block out everything around him.

Despite being a pain and selling things with outrageous prices, Ravio had to have known he'd need an item. But he'd shot him down before he could get a word in. The feeling sank into the pit of his stomach, and with a heavy sigh he rolled off the grates and into the water below... Doing a not so wonderful belly flop on the surface of it. He popped his head back above and sputtered, his face stinging. "Damnit," he growled to himself as he made his way back to the shore.

Despite knowing he should stay calm and be nice to the merchant on his return, the feeling of his clothes sticking to him and the guilt certainly didn't help him one bit. With a grumpy mumble he rearranged his soaking wet hat and made his way to the nearest crack, moving on through to Hyrule

* * *

><p>Ravio sat in the center of the rug in the house, staring off at the ceiling. His cheeks were flushed as he remembered his words from earlier. He shook his head furiously and slapped the sides of his face, making Sheerow panic in his corner. "I'm fine," he groaned to the bird.<p>

Then paused... only to fall to the side with another groan. "I'm not fine... I'm an idiot!" he whined. "He might actually choose to take me now that I've said that!" He lightly smacked his face again, then lets his fingers drag down his skin. "Great goddesses above, I'm not even appalled by that?"

He was cut off by the sound of the doorknob turning, and with a panicked squeak he pulled his hood over his face, before attempting to casually lounge to the side. Link stepped in, and the merchant's face flooded a deep red, his thoughts returning to where they were. "W-w-welcome back, M-Mr. Hero." He mentally slapped himself on stuttering, knowing it would be a dead giveaway to his situation.

Link raised a brow to him, taking in his position. "Thanks...?"

With a deep breath Ravio flailed to his feet, making sure his hood was completely covering his face. "Wh-what can I do for you today, Mr. Hero?" He bit his lip, his thoughts taking on a more perverted tone with his words, and he stifled a whimper.

"Ice rod," came the blunt reply.

Images immediately flashed into his mind, and he flinched back slightly. "R-Right! It's right o-over here!" he stuttered with another flail, pointing in the direction of it.

"Ravio," Link murmured softly, walking over and putting his hands on the merchant's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Ravio's face flushed even darker, and he feared that if the other leaned in too close, he'd feel steam. "N-Never better!" He took a deep breath, attempting to compose himself. "Y-you can rent it for a hundred rupees, or buy it for a-a thousand."

"...A discount?"

"What?!" Ravio recoiled from him, looking in his direction with clear shock. "You know I never give out discounts-"

"That was two hundred cheaper then." Link grinned smugly at him.

Ravio let out a sound that was nothing less than pathetic, whining as he cringed away more. "I-i-it was a mix up!" He waved his hands about in a near panic, riling up his bird to mimic him once again. "A mistake! Don't take it seriously!"

"H-Hey," Link said in surprise, his own hands going up. "It's alright! I won't think anything more of it. Just chill out." His ears lowered slightly, not sure what to think about the other, definitely becoming concerned for his mental state.

There was another odd sound from the other as he backed up and pulled his hood down over his face more, his fingers curling into the golden trim. "R-Right. Sorry." He gulped nervously. "It's twelve hundred rupees, M-Mr. Hero," he murmured, his face on fire.

The blond pulled his wallet out and sifted through his money. The closer he got to the amount, the more nervous he began to be. He pulled the desired amount out with a little sigh and held it out to him. "I got lucky... I only have five left."

Ravio nodded and took the money in his shaking hands. "Very lucky... B-But very generous as well." He abruptly bowed to him. "Thank you, Mr. Hero."

"...Are you sure you're alright?" Link questioned him as he leaned away, putting his wallet back. "You've been acting off. It's not because of what I said earlier, is it?"

"N-No! That's not it at all!" Ravio laughed, trying to pass it off. "Y-you just came at a rather... inopportune time." He flinched back as the other stepped closer to him, biting his lip.

"I came back... to my house... which was stolen by a madman claiming to be a merchant in a purple rabbit costume." He paused, taking in the other's reaction, or rather, the lack of. "And I came in at an inopportune time?"

His words stung. Ravio sucked in a breath as he grit his teeth slightly, blushing out of embarrassment this time. "Yes... yes you did," he whispers the words softly to him before sitting. He'd worked hard to get his weapons! "Go... do the saving thing, Mr. Hero." He turned his head away with a little wave of his hand, memories of his own home flooding his mind.

Quite a bit taken aback from his sudden mood, Link took a step away. "Um... s-sorry." He looked to the side as well, his brow drawing together. At the lack of a reply he sighed. "See you later?" At the lack of a response again, he backed out of the house.

Ravio shook his head and fell to the side, burying his face in the rug. He couldn't figure it out... one moment he has feelings for the hero, and the next, said feelings were hurt. He let out a heavy sigh, and Sheerow flit down to stand beside him.

Link leaned his head back against the door, letting out a sigh of his own. Even if he was stressed, he knew the guy was helping him.

"Idiot," the two mumbled to themselves in unison.

**AN: Okay, I just want to mention XD First off, thank you guys for the support! Secondly... It's never killed anyone to comment before. It actually saves rainbow bunnies' lives. And third off... They're cold to one another, yes, but it gets better XD I promise!**


	3. Memories

The clashing of metal rung out repeatedly in the air. Brandishing his new weapon, the Hero swung the ice rod at the giant turtle in front of him. A block of ice fell down on its head, and with an agonized cry it fell limp. Link took a deep breath, slipping the ice rod away and instead grabbing his sword and shield, before dashing at the creature.

There was an odd gurgle moments later from the giant beast, before it collapsed, practically exploding as the magic used to create it disappeared. There was a soft chime as a heart container appeared in front of him, and the grates to the floor fell to lead to another small platform. The lava boiled under his feet, but it was luckily too far away to reach his boots.

He slung the sword into its sheathe and picked up the heart container. The magic swirled around him, making him feel refreshed, and as he took a deep breath he felt renewed and stronger than before. As the sensation traveled down to his fingertips, he looked ahead to see the portrait of the Princess' adviser, Impa. He studied her stern expression momentarily before stepping forward and pressing his hand against the canvas. The bright light enveloped him, pulling him into the realm of the sages.

Two sages left.

* * *

><p>Link fell to his knees on the grate outside the dungeon, panting slightly as the transport took its toll on him. With a gentle shake of the head, he pulled his map out and spread it flat in front of him, his hands holding it out as they propped him up. "Where do I go next?" he murmured breathlessly, his eyes scanning the pictures.<p>

"There's the mountain," he muttered, moving a finger to tap on it, then dragged it further down to a spot below it. "Then this place... The Dark Palace?" He paused, thinking it over before letting his shoulders slump. "Tomorrow," he grumbled as he shoved the map away, exhausted. He pulled out a bell from his pouch and gave it a loud ring.

As the chime echoed into the distance, a broom floated over to him. Magical dust fell from the fibers at the bottom, and it lowered just to his level. "Heya," came the familiar, feminine voice. Despite not being there, the Witch's apprentice, Irene, still was able to speak with him. "You're looking pretty rough there, greenie. Dungeon tough?"

He forced a grin as he reached up to hold onto the transport. "Just a bit, yeah."

"Oh... Shame. Where to this time? You'd better be going somewhere to get some rest."

"That abandoned house in front of the castle, if you will." He was already nearly dozing off, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Gotcha... Now I don't want to be responsible for you breaking anything, alright? Stay awake long enough for me to move you!" The broom shifted higher into the air, pulling him along with it. His grip tightened, and it zoomed off into the distance, carrying him up into the air and away.

Link's feet touched the ground in front of the house. "Take care!" Irene's voice echoed out to him as the broom flew away. He nodded a little in reply, stretching. Despite having used the magical item to renew himself, he knew he'd better get some rest. He looked up at the house and sighed.

It looked almost just like his back in Hyrule, and as he opened the door, it had all the same pieces of furniture that he did. The only difference was the fact everything was barricaded, the furniture lined up as to make it impossible to get to the back. But despite the mess, Link made his way to the wall and slid down it. He tilted his head back as he sat, letting his eyes drift closed.

His dreams were filled with the impossible. From holograms of Ravio coming out of his bracelet to people falling out of trees, there was nothing that made sense to the blond as he opened his eyes. It felt as though he'd barely slept at all, and he sat up with a groan. He looked around for a moment, then froze as his eyes landed on the wall in the back.

Beneath a hanging shelf, it looked like another doorway. The door was removed, and instead it was filled with rocks. Link felt a grin spread onto his face. Suddenly awake with the hope of discovery, he pushed himself to his feet and exited the building. Around to the back, he saw the rocks protruded through to the back as well.

A mischievous grin took over his face, and he pulled out a bomb. He'd rented it, so it still had Ravio's "logo" on it, which went flying with the explosion. With an excited giggle Link ducked into the house.

He slung the chest open, pillaging through it for anything useful. Despite his wishes, he didn't find anything he particularly wanted to keep. He leaned back, and something caught his eye to the side.

A teal book sat on a table in the corner, and with closer examination, it had a purple and familiar symbol on it. His brow furrowing in confusion, Link dragged a finger down the front of the book. "Ravio?" he murmured softly to himself, then carefully opened it.

There were pages torn out of it, leaving the binding in poor condition. There were just three pages with writing, and with a squint Link could read them. "Three days to go," the first page read. "She wants to do the right thing. I wish I could help her, but leaving is my only option." Link shook his head softly as he turned the page. "Two days to go. She's being duped. Doesn't she realize that? He's just a leech, and there's no choice but to go." As he turned the page again, he noted how the writing had steadily gotten more and more messy, and the last page was almost unreadable.

"One day to go. I have so little magic. Enough to go there- maybe not come back. But tomorrow must be the day. I may never see her again, but I vow to save her from all of this."

Link stared at the page for a moment, struggling to make sense of it. He then closed it with a hard gulp, and picked it up. "Maybe he'll... know something..."

* * *

><p>Clacking filled the room, though it became muffled by the voices that soon became audible. The walls were lined with dark bricks, and the ground was a pale marble. A young woman stood in front of a tall throne, facing towards the door. Her hair was dark, and almost a blue color. Her red eyes pierced ahead towards the figure standing in front of her. "Our plan cannot fail, you understand me, right?"<p>

He took a deep, shaky breath, nodding softly. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Good. You mustn't fail us... We need you to get their Triforce of-"

The vision abruptly shattered as he jerked awake with a gasp, staring at the bright teal book in front of his nose. The merchant groaned as he pushed himself up, rubbing at his eyes. "Mr. Hero...?" he murmured groggily before he got a better glimpse of the journal, and abruptly froze.

"Heya, Ravs... I was wondering if you knew anything about this?" Link asked him, nudging the book closer with his foot.

There was a long moment of hesitation. "I've never seen it before, Mr. Hero," the reply finally came.

"But it... Has your symbol on it! The purple hood with the gold on it!" Link insisted, stepping closer.

Ravio shook his head, cursing inwardly at the cruel timing. "Where did you find this?"

"In a house in Lorule."

"Of course," he muttered. He cringed slightly as he could feel the other's eyes on him. "Don't you know? There's a counterpart for everyone in Hyrule in Lorule."

Link narrowed his eyes slightly. "How would you know about that?"

"You mentioned the Theif Girl looking quite a bit like the man that had the smooth stone, did you not?" Ravio responded smartly, his hands curling into the purple fabric of his robe.

The blond's shoulders finally relaxed as he sighed. "Right. Sorry. I just... Thought I was onto something." He picked it up and flipped it open. "...But maybe you can help me out with the words in it?"

Panic struck his heart as Ravio abruptly jumped to his feet. "I don't think I'll be much help with that... I'm not good at riddles. But... Can I interest you in a discount?" he asked with an enthusiastic grin, holding his hand out to the side.

"...Discount," Link repeated.

"Mhm."

"You. Discount." Link raised a brow, not believing his ears.

"Oh shush you before I change my mind," Ravio whined as he crossed his arms, looking away. "Deals like this don't happen every day."

Link grinned wryly at him. "Does that mean I can get the fire rod for eight hundred rupees?"

The merchant gave him a pitiful pout. "Mr. Hero..."

Link chuckled and walked over to it, setting the journal on the table. "Alright... C'mere!" He picked it up with an enthusiastic laugh, surveying its appearance.

There was a gentle sigh from Ravio as he pulled his hood down to conceal his mellow expression. His thoughts drifted back to his dream, and he grit his teeth. He wasn't the one to get the Triforce of Courage, and she knew it. No, it was the one taking his weapons that had it in his future. He smiled softly against the cruel claims and names his mind threw at him. "Mr. Hero?" he murmured gently.

Link turned to look at him. "Oh don't tell me you're taking your offer back now. You're not a rabbit, you're a weasel-" he was cut off, looking at him in surprise. The other had his arms wrapped around him tightly in a warm embrace, and he was shaking softly. "H-hey. Are you... okay?" he stuttered gently, awkwardly patting him on the back.

"Thank you for doing this, Link," Ravio whispered softly, the other's ears twitching to pick the words up. "It... means more to me than you know."

The blond stood for a moment, taking in the touch before it weirded him out too much. He took a step back. "You're... welcome? Seriously, what is up with you?" He sighed and fished the rupees for the weapon out of his wallet.

"Memories, Mr. Hero," he whispered with a sad smile, accepting the money. "They can make life interesting at times, to say the least."

"Well..." Link's brow furrowed slightly at his words, having no idea what they meant. His mind flashed to the journal, and he shook his head softly. "I hope they get better for you." He grinned at him as he patted his shoulder, then backed up to the door. "See you later then?" While the other nodded and waved, Link quickly made his way out, unnerved by the sight of the upbeat merchant... having tears running down the sides of his face.

He shook his head and ducked into the crack just on the edge of the path from the house, making his way to Lorule. Once there, he pulled his map out. His finger traced to the side, and he turned his gaze in the location of the Dark Palace. "Who ever you are," he said softly to himself. "I'm coming for you."

**AN: ...Okay I know this chapter's kinda short XD; Especially for how delayed it is.**

**I just want to shout out to a few of these wonderful people here who have added this to their faves and alerts! You guys mean the world to me!**

**If you have the time, I'd love to read a review! Be it your thoughts thus far, what you think's gonna happen, or what you ****_want_**** to happen XD I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Whelp... have a wonderful day and expect more soon! u**


	4. Dungeon

Link squinted his eyes at the lack of light. He'd come ready with his lantern, yet he hadn't anticipated the fact there would be guards. The walls around him were covered in ivy, and the foliage blocked what light the land had to offer. He pressed against the wall and held his breath as he saw the red line of a guard's light narrowly miss him.

It moved away and he let out a long breath. "Just concentrate," he whispered to himself.

He waited for the light to return again, then bounced on his toes slightly. The moment it shifted away, he dashed to the other end of the maze. He couldn't afford to get caught again; Last time one of them had seen him, he was thrown into a cage-like jail. He'd used Ravio's bracelet to escape, and speaking of the object, it now glowed with a soft purple light as he used it to merge with the wall.

Ravio. Link's thoughts drifted to the merchant again as me moved past the guard. Surely he wasn't mental, right? He'd been fine before the past few days happened. He had his down moments here and there, but nothing like this...

He popped out of the wall and moved into a wider area. The familiar clashing of metal hit his ears, and he pulled his sword out. One of the pink and purple creatures hopped about, snapping its jaws together, it's teeth emitting sparks. He cringed at the memory of being caught between them before. Making sure his memory wouldn't repeat, he dashed ahead and lunged forward with his sword.

Moments later, he returned the sword to its sheath with a soft click. The monster disappeared in a plume of purple smoke, and he let out a breath of relief. Able to take in his surroundings again, he saw the familiar glimmer of rupees. He grinned. Surely after these he'd have enough to buy, not rent, the items he needed.

He giggled gleefully to himself as he filled his wallet, and stuffed it back into his pouch. Feeling a bit better about his situation, he started forward with a slight skip in his step. He managed to avoid a few more guards, then paused as he saw the palace in front of him. A guard stood in his way, not moving.

He grinned as he looked to the bracelet, stepping over to the wall. "Gotcha, sucker!" he whispered to the being snarkily. He merged flat against the wall and started forward past the guard, and a snippet of a conversation drifted to the front of his mind.

"You have to make love to me."

The comment struck Link hard, and he abruptly popped out the wall, choking and sputtering at the guard's feet. The words floated through his mind repeatedly, playing the scene over and over, and he was only vaguely aware of the being tossing him into the jail again. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the top of the structure, completely stunned. "Sweet mother of Din..." he whispered to himself.

hr

The inside of the palace was pitch black, proving impossible see if it weren't for the fact the hero's eyes were already adjusted. He made his way along through the temple, occasionally following the paths of light on the walls that only appeared when his lantern was off. The scenery around him was brightly coloured despite the lack of light, the bricks being purple and a deep maroon. Various large symbols marked the places on the walls where hidden rooms were, and thanks to the latest one, he was one step closer to defeating the dungeon's main enemy.

A long platform rotated into position, arching up to meet with the door leading to the boss's lair. Various cracks in the walls and ceiling provided light onto the structure, and he made his way down it.

He held the key to the room in his hand, and despite the distraction of his duty, his mind was somewhere else. He pressed both of his palms to the surface of the door, feeling the grooves in the design. He stated at them for a moment, then muttered to himself. "So he's just been... flustered the whole time." His mind flashed to when he had jokingly advanced on him after the words, and the merchant had flipped out.

He gulped, feeling his face grow hot. Was the merchant flustered from the fact he didn't wish for that, or that he did want it? "Gah," Link groaned as he let his head thump against the door. "Focus, focus. There are more important things at hand than that right now," he told himself. After a short pep talk, he took a breath and pushed the key into the door, and it swung open. The room was dark, and once again he could hardly see.

He shuffled along, searching for anything that could possibly help him find his way. His breath abruptly caught in his throat, and before he knew what had happened, he fell against the ground below. He groaned, pushing himself up. If he couldn't get rid of his thoughts before, they were certainly gone now. He looked around nervously, reaching for his lantern as it was too dark to see.

Two torches were on either side of the room, and he hastily lit them. The room filled with light, but the peace was short lived as the ground rumbled beneath his feet. The tiles and bricks in the room were colored the same as the areas outside it, and a giant skull of a beast hung on the wall. The vibrations struck the ground harder, and the skull rattled against the wall.

Link backed up against the wall, just in time for a giant being to land from above where he was standing. It turned to face him, and it had the same skull as a plate on its head. Various stones and gems stuck out along it, and it seemed reptilian, and it had a long tail with a spikes on the end of it. It let out a growl and started towards him, swinging its sharp tail in the air.

After backing a way a bit more, Link watched the monster from afar, trying to see if he could find a weak spot. The stones on its back reminded him of the rocks in the back of the house, and after a split second decision as it started to charge him, he pulled out a bomb. He lit the fuse quickly and tossed it at it, then ducked behind his shield for cover. The explosion shook the creature as it let out a wail, and a familiar pinging sound rang out from around the room.

He peeked out to take a look at where the sound was coming from, only to stop. Rupees. Rupees everywhere. He glanced between them and the creature. It had stones on its back, and bits of them fell off, making the rupees that were so valued by many in Lorule... And his home... er... turned shop. He shook his head softly and sprinted to collect them, his mind going once again to the merchant, envisioning his expression with the idea of a rupee-making monster. The thought brought a grin to Link's face, though it quickly disappeared with another cry from the monster.

"Alright," he said with a grin, turning to it as he pulled out another bomb. "Bring it." He lit the fuse and threw it at the giant rupee making monster, then giggled gleefully as he watched the gems fly with the explosion. He repeated the process a couple more times, collecting the money as it fell off the being. Spark, bomb, collect, repeat.

He had the pattern down before it abruptly let out a loud cry, and sent the lights around him flickering into darkness. His breath caught in his throat and he pulled his lantern out, and he could clearly see the reptile in front of him with its glowing white eyes. Panic struck him, wondering if the same light on the walls of the temple were it watching his every move... He shook the feeling off and hurried to relight the torches before it could attack him.

The first light was lit, and as he turned around, he saw that the monster was dashing around crazily, crashing into walls and making the ground shake. Link took a deep breath and tightened his grip on his lantern. He couldn't quite reach the wall to merge into it... He had to avoid the thing on foot. He watched it go to one side of the room, then held his breath as he dashed to the other torch.

Light filled the room, and Link looked over to see his chance. The monster's helm was shattered, showing another large gem plastered in the center of its head. He drew his sword and rushed forward with a cry, then abruptly lodged it into the center of the jewel. Cracks immediately broke out from the blade, spreading out to the edges of it before a loud howl reverberated off the walls.

He flinched back as the smoke rose into the air, then the dust finally began to settle. A rumbling came from the wall to his side, and as he turned to it, the giant skull that had been hanging there shattered in half and fell to the side. A bright green portrait hung behind it, and it was of a familiar blond. The picture fell to the ground as the heart container appeared before Link.

After snagging the magical item, he hurriedly made his way over to the picture and placed a tentative hand on the canvas. Light enveloped him as he was pulled into the realm, leaving the room behind.

He opened his eyes to see a crystal slowly float down in front of him. It cracked, then after a moment it completely disappeared, leaving the other free. "Link?" came the hesitant voice.

"Heya, Gulley," Link said with a warm grin down to the boy.

**AN: Okay, really quick, I apologize for the short chapter XD The next one is definitely longer, I promise. **

**Now for my shout outs! Many thanks to Naughty Jesus (can't write that with a straight face) and Alanis Strife for the reviews! Also, major thanks for those of you who have added this story to your favorites and alerts!**

**Now for the part I'm sure you guys are curious about... where's Ravio? I wanted to try to focus on Link in this chapter, but if you've been getting bored... I'm sorry and I promise the next one takes a leap for the better! XD now I'm ending this wall of text so I can get back to writing the next one for you guys...**


	5. Thieves' Town

Link found himself walking back to the abandoned house in Lorule with a noticeable spring in his step. He'd found the boy who had gone missing from Hyrule: Gulley. Just the very idea of it made him grin. The boy was a younger brother figure to him, despite having been his boss's son. He'd shown joy and admiration after being freed from the painted prison, and _almost_ clearly understood his role of one of the seven sages.

As he was in a good mood, to change things up a bit, Link decided to see what kind of chaos was ruling over Thieves' Town. After he'd freed the sage there, the item the town's "boss" had cherished was gone, and the being itself was gone as well. The town wasn't the nicest, and he was almost afraid to see if it were worse off... But having been cheered on by his young friend, he felt as though he could tackle anything. That included going back to Ravio's shop with his load of rupees, despite having left on such an awkward note... and not to mention his new findings.

He passed through the broken arch that lead into the town, and took a quick glance around. It was a more disheveled and deteriorated version of Hyrule's Kakariko Village, as the structures were starting to or had already crumbled to the ground. Only a few buildings stood, as there were a few houses scattered about, a shop, and the most noticeable one was the Milk bar. Hopeful that some of the people in the town had changed for the better, he stepped into one of the houses... Yet quickly left with a slightly horrified expression at the curses and threats used to get him out. Definitely for the worse.

Not wanting to repeat the mistake twice, he hesitantly peeked past the door into the next house. A young man stood behind various chests, and he wore a dark blue hat over his yellow hair. He looked to the young hero and grinned, and his eyes were a pale green. He wore a black vest over a red long sleeved shirt, and he gave him a wave. "Welcome to Fortune's Choice!" the man called, seemingly much more friendly than the others.

Link paused, watching him. He knew this game. He spent nearly all his money on it back in Hyrule, and there were fewer chests there. There had to have been twice as many, no, maybe three times as many chests in this house. He cautiously stepped into the room with a soft "Hello?"

"Hello, young man!" the other laughed. "Glad to see my game's caught your eye... Have you heard of my prizes?" He grinned wryly at him.

"Not really," Link said softly in return, still looking around.

"Oh no!" the man called in feigned dismay. "Then step closer and let me tell you!" He waved him over, and at the younger one's compliance, he continued. "Not only will you have prizes ranging from simple horns to rupees," the man started with an edge of suspense in his voice. He turned Link around to face the chests, draping an arm across his shoulders. "There are rupees worth three hundred in there... as well as a heart piece... Surely an adventurer like you needs such items, right?"

The hero's eyes lit up at the mention of the large prizes. He'd already gathered enough of the heart pieces to where he needed just this one and it'd be complete... And he could also buy out Ravio's shop! He grinned. Strong _and _wealthy... He liked the sound of that. "Hey... alright," he said confidently. "How much to play?"

"A hundred rupees," the man said with a grin.

Link felt his heart sink, but with how many of the gems he'd gathered at the dark palace... He took a deep breath and sifted a silver one out, and handed it over. "You're on."

The man laughed softly. "Then choose any three of your liking!"

hr

Many chests later, Link finally had acquired the heart piece he desired... Yet his wallet was much lighter than he'd like it to be. He looked to the man. "Before you ask... I'm not going to play again." He grinned nervously and started for the door.

"Awww. Well, come again soon then!" The man chuckled gleefully as he waved to him.

"Maybe," Link muttered as he glanced over his shoulder at him. He'd dropped more than enough rupees on the game, and before he could have any more wrangled from his grasp, he fled to the Milk Bar. Before even opening the door, he knew it would immediately lack the vibe of the one in Hyrule. He cringed at how right he was. The air was dank and the lights were low, and the bard in the back played a solemn tune. He hesitantly made his way over to the counter, wondering how willing the bartender would be to talking about the goings-on in the town.

He pulled the stool up to the surface and looked to the man. His dark hair was pushed behind his pointed ears, and his mustache took up the majority of his scowling face. "Um..." the hero started.

"Pay first, kid," the man growled.

The up front order made him recoil. "I was just going to ask if-"

"Listen, kid." The man turned to him, leaning on the counter at him as the rag he was holding hung limply in his hand. "I don't give out my milk for free, so you'd better pay up before I've gotta kick you out. And you should be feeling lucky because I idon't/i want to even share it with the likes of you."

Link gulped nervously, having leaned back against the edge of the seat, barely hanging on. "S-Sorry... H-How much?" he stuttered nervously.

The man turned with a huff, smacking the wet rag against the counter. "A hundred rupees."

"What!?"

"You heard me, kid. Now pay up or scram."

"You didn't even... All I wanted was to-" He squeaked slightly as the man's cold glare turned towards him. "S-Sorry, I'll... I-I'll pay!" he stuttered as he pulled his wallet out, finding one of his treasured silver rupees. He only had so many left before he wouldn't even be able to rent anything.

"Alright." There was a clank as the bartender set a glass of the drink in front of him, snatching the rupee away.

Link just stared at him for a moment, disbelief masking his face. He took a deep breath before reaching out and hesitantly taking the glass. "How... are things... sir?"

"What do you mean, '_how are things_'?" came the growl.

"Well... Has the... town been any different?" Link asked as he looked to the glass.

"You say it like it should be," the man huffed as he turned to him. "That thief girl escaped, the boss's picture disappeared, and now the boss 'imself is gone. So you tell me." He started to angrily wipe at the counter.

The blond raised his cup from the counter for him and took a hesitant sip of the drink, and shuddered slightly. It had a definite different taste than Hyrule's version, as it was almost sour, matching the dark and gloomy aura around him. "That... sounds complicated."

"You wouldn't even know," the man grumbled a reply, before turning his attention to shout at another man.

Before his attention was back on him, Link gently placed his cup on the counter and bolted towards the door. "Thanks!" he called over his shoulder, earning the angered shouts in his direction. He dashed outside and nearly tripped over a small girl, but instead barely made his way around her. She let out a squeal at the bump, but didn't seem to mind. "Sorry!" he shouted over his shoulder to her, determined to make his way back to his house. He sped along, then clumsily skid to a stop at the crack in the front of the vacated house. He glanced around as he leaned against the side of the cliff, and pulled out his wallet... only for his spirit to sink.

The girl had to have lifted more rupees off of him. It _was_ Thieves' Town after all...

He sighed and slipped into the wall and made his way to Hyrule. After exiting the wall he turned and climbed the soft hill up to the house with a frown, putting his wallet away before hesitantly knocking on the door. His mind abruptly flooded with the thoughts of the other, and of his revelations he came to at the Dark Palace. He swallowed nervously and opened the door.

The merchant was lounging against one of his makeshift tables, seemingly having been dozing. Yet at the sound of the door, he was abruptly to his feet, stumbling slightly. "Welcome back, Mr. Hero!" he said happily, Sheerow flitting over and chirping at him as well.

"Heya," Link said with a halfhearted smile.

Ravio recoiled slightly, having remembered the mood the other had been in before that had caused him to act out so brashly against him. "Is... Everything okay?" he asked slowly.

There was a pause as the blond stared at him, then surprising even himself, he walked over and pulled him into a hug, earning a surprised squeak in response. "I was going to buy your items today... But Lorule doesn't make for a good day usually."

"O-oh?" Ravio stuttered slightly, completely tense in the other's embrace, and he could feel his face growing warm.

"Need I say more than Thieves' Town? I figured this... Might make up for not buying anything today."

There wasn't a reply from the merchant, but instead after thinking it over for a few moments, he reached up and returned the hug. "Just seeing you're safe is good enough, Mr. Hero," he finally murmured.

Link bit his lip, swallowing the lump in his throat. He couldn't tell if his thoughts from before were right or not, but there was one way to find out. He gently pulled back, and took in the sight of the other's red face. He let his hands rest gently on his shoulders, and took a deep breath. "Can I... do a thing?"

"D-depends what kind of thing, Mr. Hero," Ravio stuttered slightly, his fingers curling into his shirt nervously.

The blond reached up slowly, hooking his thumbs up under the other's hood. At feeling the sudden tense he shushed him softly. "I'm not... Taking it off. I promise." He moved it up a little more past the other's nose, revealing his deep red face. He felt his heart flutter within his chest, yet he didn't know exactly why.

"What... are you... d-doing-" The inquiry was cut off as the hero abruptly leaned in to press his lips to the his, making him freeze as his hands slipped free of the tunic.

The sensation for Link was surprisingly... nice. He had expected it to be more uncomfortable, but instead, he leaned in a little more with a soft sigh. He noticed that the other wasn't doing anything... And he was too afraid to look to see if it was a positive or negative reaction. He savored the kiss for a moment longer before they both pulled back with a gasp, and he kept his eyes to the ground. He pressed the back of his wrist to his mouth, his mind drifting to shock that he'd done what he just did, and that he'd enjoyed it.

Ravio on the other hand was in a bit of a different boat. His mind reeled, scrambling to put two and two together. He opened his mouth to speak, but just a quiet squeak came out, making him cover his mouth in a panic as his face flushed even darker. He abruptly spun with his back to the other, only vaguely aware of his bird flitting about in a panic.

"I... I-I'm sorry," Link stuttered quietly. Maybe his thoughts were wrong after all.

There was a soft thump as the other leaned against the tables, pressing his hands against the cloth. "...You... are such an _idiot_," came the whisper.

That got him to cringe back. "S-sorry?"

The merchant tapped his fingers on the cloth, making a soft drumming sound. "You... know that this... is hard to say, right?" At the silent reply, he gulped nervously, and turned around to him. Oh how he hated he couldn't see through his hood! He instead focused on the other's shoes, biting his lip as he leaned back against the table again. "It... feels like it's taken you this long to even notice."

"Wh-what?"

He finally took a deep breath and walked over to him, reaching up to lightly curl his fingers into his tunic. "I've..." He hesitated. "I've always... had... feelings for you, Mr. Hero," he finally whispered.

Link finally looked up at him, swallowing hard again. His face nearly matched the other's, even the tips of his ears turning red. "You have?" he asked softly. At the nod, he awkwardly pulled him into another hug. "I... I'm sorry I didn't catch on before."

His words earned a chuckle from the merchant. "It's alright. At least... you know now, right?" He looked up towards him again, rather enjoying the bit more of a view he'd earned with the other's repositioning of his hood. With the return of a soft hum, he grinned softly as he, albeit hesitantly, hugged him again.

The blond hugged him back, his mind reeling. But he seemed to be okay with it... After all, his thoughts weren't too far off the mark in the end.

**AN: Hmm... Things seem to be looking up for the two! Finally! X'D  
>Once again, thank you guys for your continued support! Seeing new reviews always makes my day brighter! ^^<strong>


	6. Chilled

The next morning was calm, and as Link's eyes drifted open, he felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It took him a moment to register where he was, not recognizing the ceiling above him, and the first thing he heard were Sheerow's soft morning trills. He was lying on his back, one arm behind his head and the other...

He felt himself blush. The night before had been awkward, but it had seemed to be the one thing that had broken the barrier between the two of them. He looked down and saw Ravio resting soundly against his chest, his arm gently wrapped around him. His mind scrambled for an answer as he looked back up to the ceiling, hardly able to reassure himself that the two of them hadn't done anything other than kiss. He wasn't entirely sure, as he had a sinking feeling that his dreams were to blame. As he felt his blush finally fade, he looked back down to where his hand rested gently against the other's shoulder. They'd always shared the carpet before, but nothing before had been quite so close... Or intimate. As his thoughts continued, the other stirred slightly with a yawn.

"Morning, Mr. Hero," Ravio murmured sleepily, nuzzling into his chest for a moment longer... before abruptly flailing back with a mad blush and a squeak. "Wait, whoa, what?" he stuttered, a hand reaching up to nervously curl into his scarf, frowning as he turned his head away.

Link let out a nervous and amused laugh. "I-It's alright!" He held his hands up slightly before pushing himself up. "Nothing happened."

The merchant nodded softly, looking down as his blush grew. There was an awkward, long pause as the two sat there in silence, waiting for the other to say something. Ravio finally broke the quiet and awkward moment, twisting his robe between his fingers. "So... just... one sage left?"

Glad that the other spoke first, Link let out a short relived breath. He thought about the next temple he was going to, then puffed his chest out slightly, proud of himself. "Mhm! Just gotta go up north to the place with all the ice."

The pause returned as Ravio looked down to his lap. "You're going to need to stay warm then," he said quietly, biting his lip. The last time he tried to suggest anything, it ended badly. He held his breath slightly as the other thought about it... Which surprisingly didn't take long.

"Ah, right," the hero said with a nod, making the other perk up slightly. "I don't have enough rupees to buy myself both breakfast and the rod, but maybe I can rent it."

Ravio nodded as he got to his feet, happy that the other agreed with him. "But of course, Mr. Hero." He smiled softly to himself as he turned to pick up the fire rod, but abruptly stopped as he looked down at it. It was the last item that was going to be in his shop, be it rented or bought. The sentiment hit him hard, and he took a deep breath as he turned to him. "It'll be a hundred rupees to rent it today."

After pushing himself to his feet, Link nodded and took his wallet out, and pulled out his last silver rupee. He cringed, but hid it as he grinned with a little chuckle, his ears drooping slightly. "I... had enough to buy it... this is kind of painful," he murmured, holding the gem out to him as he put the bag away.

Ravio slipped the rod into the hero's hand, and put his own over the hand with the rupee in it. "Don't fret about it. Just... take care of yourself, a-and... take care of my stuff, okay?" He grinned up at him a little.

Link nodded, his expression softening as his hand curled over the item. "They mean a lot to you, don't they?"

"N-not really," the merchant muttered with an abrupt grimace, looking away. His reaction made the other let out an amused snicker, and before the blond knew what he was doing, he'd leaned in to kiss him again. They both blushed, but this time Ravio returned the kiss.

They held it for a moment longer, then Link felt something slip around his neck. He jerked back in surprise, only to find the other had been wrapping his scarf around him. "Ravs, what are you...?"

The merchant gave the scarf a soft tug, making sure it was secure on the other. "I don't want you to get too cold, Mr. Hero." He leaned back, tracing a finger against the edge of his now visible collar on his robe. It had the same golden trim as his hood, as they seemed to be connected to one another. "Though sometimes things like this aren't enough..." He trails off slightly, looking to the ground.

Link ran his hands down the scarf. "You didn't have to... what if I tear it by accident?"

"Then I'll know it served it's purpose," Ravio murmured with a soft giggle, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "Now... you shouldn't waste time with me here. Go do the hero thing."

His blush deepening, Link nodded softly. "R-right." He took a deep breath and hugged him again. "I'll be careful," he promised.

"Good," Ravio muttered as he hugged back.

* * *

><p>After his breakfast and for once a rather enjoyable morning, Link found himself in Lorule again. He walked along with a little spring in his step, one hand on the scarf. His mind was filled with thoughts of the other, and with a soft blush he came to the fond realization that a new light had been shed on the other after their kiss. The merchant wasn't <em>as<em> bad as his disgruntled mind had thought before.

He jogged up to the edge of the land, and looked across the wide chasm that had spread throughout the entire kingdom. He leaned forward, squinting his eyes at the distance as he saw the large formation of land, in the same spot as Death Mountain in Hyrule, and at the top, he saw his destination. He'd made his way up there before, but had decided against the temple when he saw how cold it had been. Not to mention, he'd been distracted by the other large structure, the Treacherous Tower. He hadn't spent long there, as the entire structure was centered around fights and definite bloodbath.

Thinking of the tower, he pulled out Irene's bell and gave it a good ring. Knowing her rule on transporting him to the weather vanes, he knew the closest one to the Ice Ruins was at the battle centered arena. After a few moments, a the familiar broom floated down to him from seemingly nowhere. "Hello!" the young witch's voice rang out to him. "This is Irene's taxi, it'll be 9-9-9 rupees a ride, please."

"Hey," Link complained through a laugh. "After all I went through yesterday, that's not fair."

"Oh I'm just messing with your head, you know. Now where to, Greenie?" The broom drifted closer to him.

"We're going up to the Treacherous Tower, it's close to where I need to go." He reached up to grab hold of the broom, and shook his head softly at the nickname.

"Mmm... Alright," she murmured, sounding thoughtful. The broom lifted him off the ground and carried him to the base of the tower. But instead of flying away, it instead drifted down to float beside him. "Now then... I have to ask," her voice echoed out to him. "You're in a considerably better mood than you have been."

"Don't you have somewhere you have to be?" Link asked nervously, glancing to the broom. A subtle blush started to make its way onto his cheeks at the very mention of his good mood, knowing exactly what it was from.

"Hey, I'm stuck where I am. Can't do anything till you free this last sage, y'know. Now don't change the subject this time. Does it have to do with that merchant guy that took your house?" Her giggle resounded from where she'd be sitting, despite there not being a figure on the broom.

He couldn't help but cringe with her persistence, feeling his face grow warm. "If it does?"

The broom moved to block his path, and she laughed this time. "Well it's only obvious, silly! You're wearing his scarf, and now you're blushing!"

He moved the broom out of the way with a little sigh. "Alright, fine. Yeah it does have to do with him." He looked to the ground as he blushed even harder, then shrugged. "A lot to do with him... Now unless you want me to use your broom in this next place as a torch to keep warm, you'd better move it."

Irene giggled gleefully as the broom moved for him. "Fine, fine, lovebird!" she cooed in a sing song tone. "Be careful in there, ya hear?" The broom flew past him, the bristles on the end grazing his arm.

"I'll try," he finally answered to the brisk air. Now that his company was gone, he shivered and nestled into the scarf with a content sigh. Despite trying not to think about it and move ahead, it certainly smelled like the merchant. The thought made him blush a bit more, and he let a content grin grow on his face.

There was no way he was going down today.

He trudged up the mountain a bit more, the deep snow packing beneath his feet. With a glimpse up, he saw the edge of a staircase, and further up them was no doubt his destination. The Ice Ruins. He hurried up the stairs, then pulled the rented fire rod from his pouch.

A statue made entirely of ice rumbled to life before starting towards him. Without a moment to spare, he swung the rod at it, and to his surprise, a large pillar of fire spun towards it. As the sculpture steamed into the air, it left the hero with a befuddled gaze. He looked down at the item, in shock that something so dangerous was in possession of his seemingly clumsy roommate... Let alone the fact that it had been available to the _public_.

With a little shake of the head, he stepped inside, only to suck in a breath through a grimace. If possible, it was even colder in the ruins than in the wind outside them. He shivered violently and pulled his lantern out, hanging it on his belt in hope of it bringing him a bit more warmth. The light of the lamp extended to the rest of the room, and ice glazed the walls and floor. Structures of the frozen substance were scattered about, some containing nothing whereas some held pots deep in their cores. He shook his head softly, cursing his luck at how cold it was as he slowly walked towards the center of the room where another sculpture sat, covered in ice, and struggled to keep his balance on the slippery ground.

He glanced around the sculpture to see that there indeed was a door in the back, but it was blocked off. His attention turned to the ice in front of him, which, with another swing of the rod, a stone statue was revealed. Water dripped off of the edges of it as Link made his way over, the drops freezing immediately against the ground. He patted the statue down before reaching inside what seemed to be the mouth of it, and found the stone tongue pressed down with a soft click. The door in the back of the room rumbled and opened, showing him a way deeper into the ruins. He let out a relieved sigh, glad to hide his hands close to his body again.

The further into the ruins he went, the more impossibly cold it became. Despite his nearly constant use of the fire rod and the lantern at his side, the air around him was becoming colder and colder. He found a new tunic, red and lined with heavier fabric and chain mail, but he dared not even attempt to take his clothes off to change. Not to mention, his fingers nearly stuck to the metal when he grabbed it; he didn't need that happening to his sides. He instead shoved it into the pouch, and nuzzled into Ravio's scarf in hopes of thawing his face.

A few rooms later, he found himself on narrow beams that were slick with ice... Yet as he looked over the edge of them, he swallowed hard. Even though his feet were nearly numb in his boots, he had no choice but to stay standing as the floor below was covered in lava. Just to test it, he dropped a bomb, and watched the long decent it had to reach the flames, where it was immediately engulfed with barely any time to explode. He shuddered, figuring the cold would be better than being fried to his bones... But with how his joints ached from the cold, he couldn't tell which extreme was worse.

"Almost... there," he breathed as he slid across one of the floors to a large chest, and he was shivering violently. His breath turned white clouded his vision with every breath he took, and he slipped the key into his pouch. He wanted to rest badly, but he knew that it'd only make things worse, and willed himself to move on. Before he turned to leave the room, he faced the corner and used the fire rod a few times, relishing in the heat the flames produced. His arms warmed up slightly, but his feet were still numb. "I can do this," he said to himself softly, but he wasn't convinced.

They weren't called challenges for nothing, and the hero was certainly feeling it. He clumsily slid up to the large door, and pressed a hand against it to stop himself. He didn't even feel the ice on the surface, as his hand had gone numb again. After a few fumbling attempts, he pulled the key out, and pushed it into the lock. A gentle click followed, and the door swung open with a loud groan.

The grates beneath his feet clacked as he walked in, and he could barely feel the impact his boots had against them. He could see down below, and a circular platform of ice hung suspended above another pit of lava. He took a deep breath, mentally pumping himself up as he nervously made his way to the hole in the center of the grate, and dropped down to the ice below. He landed hard, and he cringed with a gasp. Despite not feeling anything, he knew that the pop he heard couldn't have been good. He pushed himself up to his feet slowly, and let out a relieved breath as the air was ever so slightly warmer. But the feeling disappeared as a black mass formed in front of him, black and blue tentacles spreading out from around a giant yellow and red eyeball. It abruptly swirled, dragging more ice up around it as it created a shield.

Link pulled out the fire rod, and it sagged in his grasp as he couldn't hold onto it well enough. "I came this far," he muttered to himself, sliding a foot back as he prepared himself for the fight. "I'm... not backing down just yet."

* * *

><p>Ravio hummed to himself as he pranced around the house, dusting the surfaces that he could reach. He'd grown into a considerably better mood because of the day before, and his grin was nearly constant. For once... The negative thoughts didn't make their way forward into the front of his mind. Mr. Hero seemed to be his, and he seemed to be Mr. Hero's... The thought made him laugh gleefully, blushing. He twirled slightly, pressed a hand to his neck, not used to the sensation of the air against it. Sheerow flit around him, chirping along happily with his actions... Before letting out a shrill, high pitched sound, nearly making the merchant jump out of his skin.<p>

"_Gah,_ Sh-Sheerow?" he asked, breathless as the hand to his neck curled slightly. A sudden pang hit his chest and he gasped again, the familiar sinking feeling hitting his stomach. The bracelet he'd given Link had a connection to his own magic so that he could use it... And now his magic was warning him. "Link," he whispered, then whistled softly to his bird, and ran out the door with the feathered being close behind. "Please be okay," he said softly, hopeful, but knowing it wouldn't be likely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woooo intense chapter! I was going to post this tomorrow... It's 2 in the morning, that's "tomorrow," right? XD<br>Just another shout out to all you guys, thank you so much! Really! I've been having weird mood stuff where I get down and out randomly, but seeing you guys' support really brings me back up! v~ So thank you everyone, and when it's posted... Enjoy the fanservice in the next chapter!**


	7. Warmth

Numb, tired feet hit the snow underfoot. Somehow, as if the Goddesses above had taken mercy on him, Link found himself teleported to the entrance of the temple. Despite the feeling of relief he had gotten with being able to flee from the fight before, it still did nothing for his frozen and aching body.

He struggled on a few more steps before leaning against the face of a boulder. His eyes started to drift shut, and he fumbled for the bell in his pouch, not wanting to pass out in the snow. But it seemed inevitable. There was a soft crunch of the snow beneath him as it fell to the ground, then as the overwhelming cold took over his mind, he followed it shortly after.

* * *

><p>"Oooh, I feel like we're almost there, buddy," Ravio whined to his bird. The feathered being had no means of staying warm in such intense cold, so the merchant had tucked him snuggly against his neck, protected from the winds by the side of the hood. He felt bad about it, having had the idea to keep his friend at home, but not following through with it.<p>

He had dashed up the mountain to the best of his ability, feeling almost naked with the lack of his scarf, and definitely with the lack of weapons. He held his breath as he hid behind a corner as he heard the cries of monsters. He impatiently waited for them to clear a bit, and with a glance upwards, he saw a glint of something green... and very still. He swallowed hard, and raced past the creatures without being seen.

He skid to a stop as he reached the other, and he felt his heart sink. The hero lay limp in the snow, pale and covered with the white frost. Ravio shakily held a hand out, and gently placed a couple of his fingers against the other's lips. Relief washed over him as he felt the other's soft breath against his skin, comforted by the fact he was alive. He readjusted the scarf, then pulled his hood closer at the soft coo from his bird. He glanced around nervously, then saw a glint of gold to his side.

He picked the bell up, and it rung as his hands shook. Not a moment passed as the broom flew down to them, making him panic slightly as he pulled his hood down. "Hey," came the young witch's voice. "What... happened?" She wasn't expecting to have to help two people this time.

Ravio shook his head and pulled the other close. "No time for that. You... get Mr. Hero around, right?"

"Yeah." Her tone was wary, and the broom slid closer to them.

"Can you get the two of us to... where his house is, here in Lorule? There should be a version of it here." His hands curled around the other as he held him tight.

There was a slight hesitation before Irene's voice took on a slightly smug tone. "Alright, bunny boy. Just hold onto him tight, and grab my broom," the broom bumped into his arm and she giggled softly. Wasting no time, he wrapped an arm around the hero, and reached up to hold onto it. He squeezed his eyes shut as they lifted into the air, only to open them as they landed safely in front of the vacant house.

"Thank you," he whispered softly to her, hearing a quick confirmation as the broom sped away with a giggle. He looked up to see it go, confused. She certainly seemed to be in a hurry. He didn't dwell on it long, the other's cold body snagging his attention. He stood and awkwardly pulled the blond's arms over his shoulders, then heaved him up onto his back, being mindful of his feathered companion.

They wouldn't have to go far, and for that, he was grateful. He took a few steps towards the hill and paused, staring at the vacant house. Despite the availability of the structure, he shook his head. Too risky. He instead carried the other down the hill and to the crack, slipping through to the other kingdom.

There was a soft thump as the merchant set the other down on the ground, then he quickly made his way to the cage in the corner. He stuck his hand into his collar and pulled Sheerow free, and his ears sagged with seeing its condition. The bird's feathers were ruffled in an attempt for warmth as it shivered, and its eyes were shut as it struggled to stay warm.

He kissed it gently and put it in its cage, then snagged a cloth from one of his makeshift tables, covering the side of the cage to keep the heat in it. One friend taken care of, he spun around and ran to the other side of the room, pulling a blanket free from where he had pushed the other's bed against the wall. After a moment's hesitation, he sank to his knees next to the hero, carefully covering him in the cloth.

He sighed softly, worried. There wasn't much he could do at this point except wait. He looked over his shoulder at the fireplace... which had been blocked off. He couldn't cook, in more ways than one now. He looked back at him. He had no healing magic... "I'm sorry, Mr. Hero," he whined softly, pushing his hood up out of his face completely to look at him.

For once able to see him entirely, the merchant couldn't help but be mesmerized. A gentle blush spread across his cheeks as he leaned in to trace a finger down the side of his face, frowning softly as it was still cold. "There needs to be a way..." he muttered, drumming his other hand against his knee. Then, on a whim, he leaned in and kissed his cheek. His lips were warm against the cold skin, but the heat didn't last long. He pouted, then leaned his own cheek flush with the other's.

Minutes passed, and he enjoyed every second of it, glad to be so close to him without the restraint of his hood. Then finally, the hero began to stir. With a mixture of relief and dismay, he pulled back and let his hood fall over his face.

Link groaned as he shifted, pain registering across his body. His hands, feet, and face stung from frostbite, and the rest of it ached from the cold and fight. He opened his eyes slowly, and the side of his face felt pleasantly warm... as did his hand. He looked down to see a pair of hands holding his, then glanced up to see the other. "Ravio?" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Heya," the merchant said with a small smile, holding slightly tighter onto his hand. "I'm sorry that... The fireplace is kind of... inaccessible right now." They both glanced towards the tables he'd set up. "So I thought maybe sitting here with you and a blanket might work." He looked back to him, blushing.

All the accusations the blond had thrown at him before rang through his mind, and he cringed. At the immediate panic from the other with the action, he looked up at him pitifully. "I'm sorry for what I've said."

"What?" Ravio asked, taken off guard. "No no no, don't worry about it."

"But every time I get really hurt or pass out you're here for me-" he was abruptly cut off by the other kissing him.

The merchant pulled back slowly. "Hush, you." He frowned a little, blushing... wanting nothing more than to see the other's face. "Don't worry about me. You need to get better, Mr. Hero."

Oblivious to the other's struggle, Link sighed softly, then slipped his hand free of the other's grasp and ran it up his side, earning a shiver. "Come closer?" He gently tugged at him, then smiled as the other complied, slipping under the blanket with him. Having no shame, he pulled him onto his lap and hugged him, earning a squeak and a massive blush from the other. "You're warm," he breathed softly against his neck, glad he had the other's scarf on... for both the warmth, and the accessibility to the other's skin.

Ravio closed his eyes at the sensation, suppressing a shiver at the other's cold skin. He shifted to straddle the other's lap before he reached down to pick up the corners of the blanket, and wrapped it up around their shoulders. His hands slid over the scarf and up his neck, before twinning themselves into his hair, pulling him closer. After sitting there a while, he finally pulled back to look at him... Or at least to the best of his ability through his hood. "Feeling better, Mr. Hero?" he murmured softly, dragging his fingers through his hair. Instead of a vocal response, the other pressed their lips together, making him smile softly into the kiss.

* * *

><p>Link stretched as he woke again, and this time instead of pain, he was pleasantly warm. He tilted his head to the side, leaning it against the merchant's hood. The other was sound asleep, causing him to let out a soft sigh. He longed to see what the other was hiding under his hood, but he knew better than to look.<p>

He instead leaned his head back against the box behind him, and wrapped his arms around the other. His face grew warm at the realization of the other's position, as he was still straddling him. The merchant's arms were draped across his shoulders, and with a soft whine he nuzzled closer, making the hero blush more.

"Ravio?" he whispered softly, patting his back.

"Five more minutes, Mr. Hero..." If possible, he got heavier as he relaxed more against him. "My leg's asleep."

"Oh." Link blinked a few times before turning his head to kiss the other's cheek. "Alright... I don't mind." He felt the other grin.

As he felt the life return to his leg, Ravio pulled back with a soft sigh. "So," he started softly, reaching up to fix his scarf on the other's neck. "How... are you going to keep from freezing this time?" There wasn't a condescending edge to his voice, but rather concern.

Link frowned as his quest was brought up so quickly. "I'm not sure," he finally stated, looking away. He was grateful for the distraction from his job, and longed for it to continue. He sighed softly, continuing. "I found a tunic that's red, so maybe... that'll help?"

"It's worth a try!" Ravio grinned enthusiastically, slipping off of the other... completely missing the pout directed at him.

Link didn't appreciate the sudden lack of warmth, and shivered softly. "Right..." He glanced up at him. "You're not going to just sit there and watch me undress, are you?" His comment pulled a surprised squeak from the other, and it made him chuckle softly.

"I-I couldn't, even if I wanted to, Mr. Hero," the merchant stammered, a deep blush visible beneath his hood, which he pointed to. "I can't... s-see a thing through this."

Link raised a brow at him, then shrugged as it seemed logical enough. He hadn't acted as though he could see from the moment they met, only following the direction of his voice. "You could still maybe... face the other way?" The other nodded, and with a little hop he turned around, making him smile. "Thanks."

"Mhm," Ravio hummed, his ears twitching as he heard the shuffling of clothes, blushing as his mind gave him images. "What... Was it like in there?" he asked nervously, fidgeting with his robe in a vain attempt to keep his mind clear.

"The ruins?" Link asked as he looked to him, then hummed at the nod. He pulled the new chain mail up from the ground and looked at it. "Well, the first thing? Way too damned cold." They both chucked softly. "But no... it's actually kind of... terrifying in there. There are beams with ice on them, suspended up above lava... and the things are hardly wide enough to fit both my feet on. I can't take five steps anywhere without nearly landing on my face, and _everything_ is frozen."

"Ugh," the merchant groaned with a shudder. "I'm sorry, but I'm glad it's you and not me."

"Well _thank you_?" Link asked sarcastically, then laughed a bit.

"No no no, I-I mean it in the best way, Mr. Hero!" Ravio stuttered, whining. "I'm not cut out for that stuff. I'm not brave." He laughed nervously. "I... don't even like thinking of lava, nor the thought of being above it. Not to mention I can't stand the cold, really."

After pulling the red tunic over his head, Link frowned at his friend. "You're braver than you think, I'm sure of it."

"Mhm," came the hum, and it was clear the other didn't believe him.

He let out a sigh and walked over, draping the other's scarf over his shoulders before hugging him. "Give it time," he whispered.

Ravio sighed, leaning back into the hug as his hands went to his scarf. Oh how Mr. Hero was so wrong... "Alright," he complied gently. "Did it fit?" he finally murmured after a moment.

"Yeah, it did."

"Can I... See you in it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Mm... in a bit." Link hugged him tighter, dreading the cold that he would have to face again, and soon. He snuggled into the other, drawing out another blush. "I don't want to go back out there so soon," he whined.

"I don't blame you," Ravio murmured, leaning back against him. "But you're so close to finally being done and saving the princess... And afterwards you'll be able to relax, right?" He tilted his head back, leaning it against the other's shoulder.

"Maybe," Link muttered with a pout. "Or the Blacksmith will just take me as his apprentice again..." He sighed and hid his face against the other, folding his hands together on the merchant's stomach. "But at least I'll have you here with me."

There was a gentle sigh from Ravio before he let a small smile on his face. "Yeah," he chimed in quietly, a somber tone behind his voice. Not wanting to press, the two sat there in silence, enjoying the company the other had to offer. Then, in a sudden motion, Ravio spun around in the embrace and pressed his hands to the hero's eyes. "Before you ask, I want to see you in your new tunic," he said firmly, a playful grin on his face.

"_Gah_!" The hero's hands went up into the air in defense, taken by surprise as he laughed. "O-Okay, okay!"

Ravio slowly raised his hood, peeking up at him with a pout... before taking one of the other's hands and putting it over his eyes. "No peeking," he said with a sly grin.

"I won't."

"Better not," he said with a little snicker, then leaned in to lightly kiss him. Before there was an opportunity to return the gesture, he leaned back and pulled the tunic down slightly, straightening the folds. He frowned slightly, momentarily envisioning himself in the other's clothes... Before shaking his head. "It looks nice on you, Mr. Hero," he said softly, hooking a finger at the top of it.

"Th-thanks, Ravs-" Link started, only to find himself in another kiss... And completely and utterly gave in with a soft sigh.

After having a moment to share his affection, the merchant leaned his forehead against the other's, the back of the hero's hand pressing against his own eyelids. "Go get 'em," he whispered softly, then pulled his hood down as he leaned back.

Link looked up at him, blushing with a pitiful expression... To see the other's sly, smug grin from under his hood. "No fair," he whined.

There was a giggle from the other as he stood and made his way to his bird, pulling the blanket back to check on it. "My offer still stands, you know." He tilted his head towards him. "You know what you have to do to see my face."

"G-gah..." The blond recoiled, then stood up abruptly. "S-see you later," he stuttered, extremely flustered with the reminder. He wasn't kidding after all.

"Good luck," Ravio cooed softly to him as he rushed to the door, then giggled with the slam. "Things are getting interesting, aren't they, Sheerow buddy?" The bird chirped softly into his hand as if in agreement, making him grin. "And he didn't even question the fact he didn't have to rent anything again." He shrugged softly, seeming to be extremely pleased with himself.

**AN: ...I'm almost sorry but I love this chapter... possibly too much XD Now then, I won't ramble your ears off like I usually do... But again, many, MANY thanks to the reviews, you guys! I always enjoy reading them, and it puts me in the mood to write more!**

**Without further adieu, I think I'll go write more. Hope you enjoyed the bit of fanservice in this chapter~  
><strong>


	8. Advice

"Alright," Link said to himself, staring down the entry room to the Ice Ruins. "Got my fire rod, for my new clothes, bottle of potion..." He took a deep breath. "I've got it this time!" He shouted determinedly at the cold air, only to immediately slip and fall on his face. "Maybe!"

The trek up the mountain was easier this time for the blond, as his new tunic protected him from the harsh, cold wind. He was prepared this time for the chill, having gone to talk to the Potions Maker, or Irene's grandmother. He requested a bottle of red potion, and a way to infuse it with something to help him stay warm.

He glanced down at it with a soft hum, having found a patch of ground that was clear of ice. He wasn't sure if he trusted it... Of course it'd make him feel better, but warm...? He shook his head. He was delving into it too far, and he decided the best option...

...Lay behind the giant door in front of him.

He took a deep, excited breath. Everything had gone well so far, and he had his hopes up. He pulled the rented fire rod from its pouch, and started forward confidently.

hr

Back in Hyrule, Ravio was sprawled out awkwardly on the rug of his shop. Sheerow was nestled up into his scarf, getting gentle, affectionate scratches from the other. Signs for everything he had once owned were set up around the shop, saying they were either rented or bought. His giant bag of rupees still sat in the corner where that... eccentric mask hung.

He let out a long sigh before propping his arm behind his head, looking down to his friend. "So what do you think, Sheerow buddy? About Mr. Hero?"

The bird opened its eyes to look up at him, shaking its feathers before stretching, having been asleep.

"Yeah, he's pretty laid back," he murmured, looking to the ceiling. "But I think he's better now, don't you?"

Sheerow let out a quiet chirp.

"Those few days were really, really bad but I think it paid off." He giggled, blushing as he looked to the side, and his hand curled into his robe softly.

The bird pecked his hand with a squawk, not pleased with the lull in scratches.

"Mmm... Now don't be getting jealous, you here?" The merchant looked down again. "We're still close, and the way he and I are close-" He was interrupted by a knock at the door. "...Isn't the same," he finished softly, letting the other fly into the air as he stood.

He opened the door hesitantly as he spoke. "I'm sorry, but for once I don't have anything to sell-" He abruptly shut his mouth... seeing the floating broom outside. "Hello?"

"Heya," Irene called out to him. "I don't have means of buying anything, but are you just going to stand there or let me in?"

Confused and rather befuddled, the merchant stepped aside. The broom flew past him before falling to the ground with a clatter. He shook his head softly, starting to recognize it. "Aren't you supposed to help Mr. Hero?" he asked nervously.

"Oh pfftt he's already in that place again. Ice Ruins? Either way, I came to talk to you about him."

"Really, now," he muttered, not sure where the topic was about to go. He turned towards where her voice emanated from the stick, and bit his lip as Sheerow landed on it, investigating the fibers on the end.

"Yeah. Hmm... I don't want to sound bossy, but you can't do the naughty with him before a big day. Grams said it makes ya weak. You do know what I mean by that, right?"

Taken entirely by surprise, Ravio sputtered and recoiled, backing into the door. He coughed a little, hiding his now completely flushed face under his hood. He could hear the other's cackle, and if anything it made him blush more. "Y-yeah," he squeaked, sounding pitiful.

Back in the Chamber of the Sages, Irene grinned from ear to ear, completely pleased with herself. "That was straight to the point, wasn't it?" At the other's nod, she let out a small sigh. "I'm not here to give any kind of romantic advice or anything, bunny boy. But whatever's happened worked, because Greenie's been easier to work with now."

"Easier to work with?" he murmured softly, and his eyes flicked down to his bird again. It'd completely taken advantage of the bristles of the broom, deciding it was a new toy.

"Yup! He's no longer all frowns and groans. It just got worse as time went on, y'know? Now he's all blushing and happy." She giggled again, only to let out a nervous sound. "Now listen, I'm sorry but doing this is a huge toll on my magic, so... Um..."

"Thank you for the advice?" he said quietly, not sure what he thought of it, and his blush returned. He completely understood, however, the mention of magic. Hers was stronger than his already, as she was able to hold it out for so long.

"Hee hee, anytime! And for the record, I had to take the chance to make you flustered. But... that doesn't mean my words aren't true." She paused, letting him take that in. "Anyways, I'll see you around! Maybe after all this is done and over, I won't have to talk through my broom to you."

Ravio swallowed hard. "Y-yeah." Surely his face would melt his hood off at any moment. She knew of their relationship. He used her help to save Link once, and the hero had been wearing his scarf, so it was a pretty clear sign, more than likely.

"Well, see you around!" she called out gleefully, and her broom disappeared with a poof. Sheerow, taken by surprise, let out a loud squawk and flew to its cage, panicking at the disappearance of the "toy."

Letting out a long breath, Ravio slid down to the ground, his back to the door. "Hyrule... seems like a nice place, doesn't it, Sheerow?" he spoke gently, snapping his fingers for his friend. As the bird landed on his hand, he pushed his hood up to see it better, gently rubbing the tip of his finger to its head in a gentle attempt to calm it. "They... don't seem to mind if we're in this kind of relationship."

He smiled softly to himself with a giggle. "I think I like this place more and more every day, Sheerow buddy."

hr

There was a loud and victorious cry that echoed over Lorule's mountain. After freeing the last sage, Link was transported out to the front of the ruins. He fell forward into the snow and let out a long sigh before flipping onto his back. "I love snow," he murmured to himself with a grin.

Rosso, the miner from Hyrule, had turned out to be the last sage. He'd given the hero thanks before the platforms they stood on rose into the air, creating a spiralling staircase up to the golden power. They had been protecting the Triforce of Courage, and now that the seven were saved...

Link pulled the glove on his left hand off, breathing hard. The cold didn't bother him with his new tunic, and the inclusion on the shining triangle on the back of his hand. He was proud of himself, and had every right to be.

He looked at it for a moment longer before Ravio's words drifted into his mind. He grinned wider. "I'm going to save the princess," he said to himself, laughing softly. He sat up, then made his way to the side of the drop off. The tips of the castle's towers were hardly visible. "I should stock up first," he muttered, speaking the thought as it popped into his mind.

The weight of the items he was carrying came to mind. With a glance down, he saw the top of one of the miniature purple hats stuck on the fire rod. Knowing the road ahead was going to be harder, and Ravio likely wasn't going to let up on his no re-rentals special, he decided he needed to buy the items. And this time, he wouldn't gamble it away.

A moment passed as he debated on how to come up with the large sum of money, then he let his gaze drift... Letting it land on the Treacherous Tower. "I can handle this," he said confidently, his smile returning as he put his glove back on.

hr

The merchant was sound asleep on the rug, with his face in his arms as he was on his stomach. He didn't hear the door open, but immediately jerked awake with the loud thump next to his head. The hero's bag of rupees sat beside him, and he looked up in surprise, attempting to wake up.

"Mr. Hero?" he whispered sleepily.

"I have a question for you, Ravio."

Oh no. "Y-yes?"

Link sat in front of him, covered in bruises and cuts. He had a noticeable limp and a gap in his teeth where it seemed a tooth was knocked loose. Despite his injuries, he grinned at the other. "If I completely buy you out, you'll stay, right?"

"Wh-what?" Ravio stuttered softly, not awake enough for this. With what Irene had said earlier, he certainly didn't know which way was up. His face flushed. "Buy... me out...?"

"You know. All the stuff I rented. You won't leave me, right?"

There was a gentle shake of the head, before a wide grin made its way onto the merchant's face. He abruptly jumped to his feet and bowed. "Not at all, Mr. Hero!" Link leaned back in surprise at the display. "Such a generous offer and great friend!"

"Whoa hey, calm down," Link laughed. "I didn't even buy anything yet-" He gasped softly as the other wasted no time in abruptly hugging him.

"I know everything's going to be okay, Link," Ravio said quietly, hugging him a little tighter. "If you can be as brave and strong as you have been, there's no way you can't save the princess."

"Hey," the blond whispered, feeling his ears droop at the sad undertones in the other's voice. He reached up and hugged him back, patting him softly. "I'll save the princess. Zelda will be safe from Yuga. Besides," he pushed the other back slowly, then pulled his glove off. He held his hand out to where the other could see it, now knowing the restrictions of his sight. "I finally got it."

Ravio reached out nervously to take the hero's hand in his. He traced a finger along the edges of the triangle, memories he had pushed to the back of his mind coming forward again.

"_You need to get their Triforce of Courage, you as well as Yuga have mastered the magic in the bracelet; That's the only means of transportation over to their world."_

Link watched the expression behind the hood, and his smile faded slowly. Pain, as well as fear, seemed to radiate out to him. "Ravs?" he asked nervously, closing his hand around the other's.

The merchant swallowed hard before looking up at him, snapping out of it. "H-huh?"

"You alright there?"

"...Irene stopped by with her broom," Ravio sighed, hoping that particular distraction would be good enough for the both of them.

"Oh, she did?"

"She told me we can't 'do the naughty' before your fight with Yuga," he muttered. They both blushed hard.

"Oh," Link squeaked. They sat in an awkward silence before he spoke up again. "Guess that means I'm not doing anything tomorrow."

Ravio recoiled away from him with a loud whine, causing Sheerow to go nuts in its cage. "_What_?!" he shouted, and if possible his face took on a darker hue of red. "Y-you're kidding, right?"

"What, don't want to?" Link grinned at him, only to laugh at the absolutely pitiful sound the other made. "I'm joking," he said with another laugh.

Ravio pouted at him. "If you're sure."

There was a snicker from the hero. "Not at all. Now then," he leaned in to look at him, trying to see past the hood. "How much for everything?"

**AN: Alright, so... I'm not going to lie. I really, really like Irene. I think she's going to be a main cha-... Nope. I decided. She ****_is_**** going to be a main. X'D Because why not.  
>Also, a biiiiig notice to those of you who maybe haven't beat the game yet. As I mentioned before, this DOES include major, major ending spoilers. Pfftt it just plays it out. So if you don't want that, then you've been warned X'D<strong>

**Many, MANY thanks to those of you who have reviewed thus far! ; u ; I love hearing back from you all, and it only inspires me to write more! u So with hope that you've enjoyed this chapter, don't be afraid to let me know!**


	9. The Last Minute

"I don't want to go anywhere."

The words echoed around the room, and the hero lounged across his friend, his arms folded over his stomach. After a bit of convincing, Ravio had finally agreed to take off the belt, only to have the other snuggle up onto him. He looked down to him with a slight pout, but he rather enjoyed the angle; Even though the shadow was still over his face from his hood, he could almost perfectly see the other's face.

He reached out and twirled a finger lightly into the pale hair. "I... don't want you to go either, but..." His voice trailed off, not wanting to finish the statement.

Link picked up on the tone and leaned his head into the other's hand, the fabric beneath his chin warm and soft. "I know," he whispered. He took a deep breath and scooted up a bit more, his arms slipping around the other's neck as he nuzzled into the scarf. "Even if we aren't going to be... doing _that_..." He couldn't help but laugh a little. "I still want to stay here with you. Just for a little while longer."

With a gentle nod, Ravio combed his hand through the other's hair. "I'm not opposed to that," he murmured. "Besides... If Princess Hilda does have Yuga constrained as you said she does, I'm sure that he won't be escaping anytime soon."

"Oh?" Link looked up at him a little. "What makes you say that?" His brow furrowed slightly as he felt the other tense beneath him.

"I... dunno," the reply finally came. "It just sounds like everyone from Lorule... Has to figure out how to survive. And... she sounds strong." The merchant frowned, wrapping his arms up around him as he leaned in to press their noses together. "But let's not worry about that right now, Mr. Hero."

The blond leaned into the touch slightly, but his thoughts were elsewhere. "Are you sure... That you're not from Lo-" he couldn't finish his question as his lips were suddenly busy, and he took the offer readily. He pulled back momentarily for a gasp, then as he leaned in again, he couldn't help but laugh. "I'm definitely not going anywhere." His words made the other grin, and he leaned in to kiss him again, this time carefully deepening it.

Ravio sighed into it as he met the other's intensity, his head swimming in bliss. His fingers curled into the back of the tunic as he melted into his embrace, feeling one of his hands tracing down his side. As it went lower, he abruptly gasped and jerked back. "L-Link," he squeaked, his eyes wide beneath the hood.

"What?" Link questioned, pulling his hand back immediately, not sure if he accidentally hurt him.

"D-Don't put your hand there!" he whined, hiding his blushing face under his hood.

"...I'm not touching you, Ravs." Link held both hands into the air, watching him nervously. "You okay?"

It took a moment for the words to register in the merchant's mind, then his blush darkened abruptly as he realized what the pressure was between his legs. With a pathetic squeak he flipped over onto his stomach, hiding his face in his arms. "I-I'm okay," he whimpered.

"If you're sure," the blond muttered, not having a clue what was going on. Then, slowly, the idea rang in his mind. "Did I accidentally stir something up?" He grinned slyly.

"Shut up," the other whined pitifully.

He snickered before lying next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "You know," he started. "For being the one to tell me _not_ to go about and try to get laid before the big fight, and also offering the sight of your face as prize for it..." He reached up and gently traced a finger across the other's ear, having to reach under the hood. At the immediate shiver, he grinned. "And yet here you are, flustered beyond comprehension, just egging me on-"

Ravio spun around and pressed a finger to the other's lips, shivering softly. "M-Mr. Hero, please." He whimpered softly and hid his face again.

Link watched him with a small pout, feeling the finger slide from his lips. Then, in an attempt to comfort him, he scooted over and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him onto his chest. The merchant continued to hide his face against the other's chest, and sighed softly. "Are you okay?" Link finally asked, slipping a hand beneath the hood again, gently brushing his fingers across the other's cheek.

"Yeah," Ravio finally sighed. He leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. "I guess I'm just worried, is all."

"About the big fight with Yuga?" Link murmured, then frowned at the soft nod. "Don't be. I've made it this far, and I'm going to keep pushing till the end. I have a princess to save, right?"

"Mhm," Ravio hummed softly, nodding. He felt the other pat his back gently, and he nuzzled into the tunic a bit more.

"Besides, I won't be taken down by a clown," the hero grumbled, making the other laugh.

"I don't blame you," Ravio said with a grin, only to have it falter at the words that were flung through his mind.

_I love you._

He abruptly blushed, letting out a small squeak. The words took him by surprise, but they were familiar. He hugged the other tighter, and found himself enveloped in another embrace. He wasn't opposed to the words, but they meant so much more than he could ever get across to the other. His confidence fell slightly. Even if he were to say the words, he didn't know if the other would find them silly or not.

But no, the hero wasn't like that. He pouted a little as the embrace tightened slightly. If anything he'd take it way too seriously.

"I... think that after a little while, I'll go," Link finally whispered, the apprehension clear in his voice.

Ravio nodded. "T-take your time, Mr. Hero." Perhaps he would wait a bit longer after all.

hr

Link swung his sword and shield onto his back with a soft sigh. Apprehension filled his being from head to toe as he turned towards the other. "I guess... I'll see you after it's all done?"

"Yeah," Ravio said quietly, stepping over to fix the other's shirt. "Hopefully... not sooner." At the nod, he leaned in to kiss him again. The hero's hand cupped his face, and he sighed. He pulled back, and the other leaned in slightly, not wanting to let him go yet. "Be careful," he whispered, tracing his fingers across the other's face.

"I will be," Link said confidently. "You'd better still be here when I get back, alright?" They shared a soft laugh, and he leaned in to peck him softly once more. "See you later," he murmured before turning to the door.

After passing through the crack to Lorule, Link took a deep breath. He was confident, yes, but he was also terrified. He had seen what Yuga had become, and he resembled the dark lord from the legend he had read about in Hyrule's Castle. Lord Ganon had fought the hero of the legend, who bore the same tunic and sword as him.

"I'm the hero, but I'm no hero," Link muttered nervously, staring up at the looming castle in front of him. "I'm just a blacksmith's apprentice who sleeps in too much..." He sighed and started towards the castle. "But even if it's a dream, it's had good parts... It deserves a good ending." He smiled softly to himself with the words, and pressed his hands to the doors. "Hylia and the three Sacred Goddesses above... Grant me the strength to do this," he murmured softly.

The inside of the castle was blazing hot, and as he stepped forward he found the reason for it. Grates covered the ground, making the pathways towards the top level precarious. Lava boiled beneath his feet, much too close for his comfort. Various structures were suspended in the center of the building, and rooms led off into different areas at random points. Lorule's crest, looking just like Hyrule's but with an upside down Triforce, was scattered about everywhere.

Link shook his head softly, sighing gently at the heat. How he had longed for it the other day... Now he wished for the chill of the frozen ruins. Images of the two princesses drifted into his mind, and he heard his friend's pleading to save the princess.

He started up the grates, pulling out his sword at the distant sounds of enemy cries. So long as nothing had gone wrong, Princess Zelda would still be in her painting. He took a deep breath, then started to jog. The sooner the better.

hr

Ravio looked around himself with a soft sigh. His shop had certainly done him well, but now he had absolutely nothing to sell. So even if the hero had to come back, there would be no purpose of calling his house a store anymore.

He let out a sigh and walked over to the tables, pulling the cloth off of them to reveal they were nothing more than just boxes and pots. He dropped the fabric and started to move things back to where they had been with a gentle sigh. He could hear Sheerow's panicked sounds behind him, but at seeing it was over the movement of the items, he paid his dear friend no mind.

"So," he murmured as he gave a box a shove. "Seems like this is it, doesn't it, Sheerow?" The box slid into the corner, and his fingers curled slightly onto it. "You think he's alright?"

The bird set out a displeased sound, still circling the room.

The merchant sighed. "Yeah, probably not. But I don't feel anything with my magic yet, so he must be okay."

A few grunts and shoves later, the house started to resemble what it had originally looked like. The bed was back where it was, and made. The table sat next to the fireplace, and as a finishing touch, Ravio had set it up for the hero. He looked down to it with a gentle sigh. Two places were set.

He shook his head and turned to his bird, whistling softly. Sheerow landed on his shoulder with a soft coo. He had his bag of rupees slung over one shoulder, and he had the rug he had used, as well as Sheerow's cage ready to go. But just in case...

After taking in a deep, nervous breath, he turned to the side. The blue tunic had displeased Link, as the fabric had been too coarse for him. Ravio, on the other hand, quickly retrieved it. If he wasn't able to make it back...

"L-let's... go... Sheerow," Ravio whispered softly, picking his things up. It was best he didn't think of the negative things... They would surely work out. He left the house, and looked back to it. He had taken down his signs, returning the building to how it originally had been. The thought tugged at his heart, but he continued on to Lorule despite it.

He climbed up the hill with his bird and items in tow, and looked up to the castle with a nervous sigh. Mr. Hero was up there somewhere. Doing heroic things. He smiled a little, then made his way into the empty house to his side, dropping his things off next to it. Maybe, just maybe...

With a glance up to the castle again, he bit his lip. Perhaps he could help him after all.

**AN: FFFFFFFF- SPOILERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. All I know is I'm just... positively giggly~ X'D Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Many thanks to Naughty Jesus, grandshadowseal, and Alanis Strife for the recent reviews, and also those of you who've added it to your faves/alerts! Means the world to me! **


	10. Final Battle

Link stepped through the large door into the room with a relieved breath. Lorule Castle was, in comparison, nearly the same as the Ice Ruins, but was hot instead. He dragged the back of his hand across his forehead, taking in the sweet, cooler air. Having finally figured out how to open it, the large door at the top most level of the castle opened for him. It wasn't too hard, luckily, as his biggest challenge was how the building was set up. But for now... that seemed to be behind him.

He made his way further into the room and glanced around. It had to have been Hilda's office, as it looked just like Zelda's from Hyrule. He looked up and saw the crack in the wall he had first used to get into this Kingdom. Zelda's office was just behind it, and it was likely much neater than his surroundings. All around him, the room was in complete disarray, much like the majority of the dark kingdom.

Papers were strewn about the desk and floor, and the glass on the mirror was cracked, bits of it missing and glittering on the ground. He swallowed hard, looking to his side. Past the broken plates and overturned chairs stood a tall archway, leading to the path to where Yuga was sealed.

Link let his mind wander to those he cared about, and those he had saved. If he didn't do this now, a much, much worse fate might fall unto them. The thought made him more determined, and he made his way through to the outside of the castle, where the damp, cold wind beat at him relentlessly. The walkway was suspended between the castle and its tower, high above the ground. Yet he didn't have to walk far, because after a few moments, he turned the corner into the large tower at the end of the path.

The inside of the tower was different than he expected. The walls were brick, and the room was gigantic and circular. The ceiling tapered into a point, murals painted across the top, stopping only at the edge of the windows. He finally looked across the room to see Lorule's princess, standing in front of the golden frame that contained the princess of his own Kingdom.

"Princess Hilda," he called out across the room, making his way over.

"You have done well to come so far, Hero of Hyrule," she murmured softly, not turning to look at him. Her hands tightened on the scepter she held in her hands, and gazed up at the portrait as she spoke. "I... trust you now have the Triforce of Courage?"

"I do, Your Highness." He smiled, proud of himself. He could feel the warmth on his hand where it was, pulsating with his heart beat. But it only increased as the princess raised her hand to the portrait, much how he had done to save the other sages.

A burst of blue magic came off her hand, and he felt his hopes disappear, and were replaced by a sinking feeling of dread. No golden princess of Hyrule came from the painting, instead it was the golden power, the Triforce she had been keeping safe. It floated down to the one who had summoned it, and she turned around slowly to face him, holding the power in one hand, her staff in the other.

She looked nearly exactly like Zelda, despite her hair being a shade of dark blue, appearing to be black. Her dress was purple, and was inscribed with the various markings of Lorule. Her red eyes watched him coolly, and she took a breath as she spoke to him. "Perhaps it's only fair if I share a story with you." She smiled softly at him as he took a nervous gulp. "It's the legend of how Lorule fell to its... current condition.

"Long ago, Lorule possessed a sacred golden treasure. It could grant the wish of anyone who touched it. It was known as the Triforce in our world, as it is in yours." She sighed and looked away from the hero, who was trying to wrap his mind around what she was saying. "Many sought to control the Triforce, plunging Lorule into endless war. Our kingdom was on the verge of ruin.

"My ancestors got rid of the Triforce to stop the war," she took a deep breath. "By destroying it. Utterly and absolutely."

Link felt his eyes widen as he took a step back. It's no wonder their land was in the shape it was. Without the Triforce there to protect them...

"It was done with good intentions," she continued. "But it had disastrous consequences. The Triforce was the foundation of our world, and without it, our kingdom crumbled. Chaos has since reigned in Lorule."

She finally looked up at him, holding the Triforce of Wisdom in her hand. "We _need _a Triforce. So imagine my surprise when I learned of the existence of another one."

"Yours."

Link felt himself take a nervous step back.

"A Triforce based on such virtues such as Power, Wisdom and Courage." She bowed her head softly. "To that end, I have guided your destiny, Hero of Hyrule. As it is my duty as Princess of Lorule, I know you'll understand it when I say," she looked up at him firmly, something dancing behind her eyes. "I must have your Triforce of Courage!"

The princess threw the Triforce she had into the air, and the light swirled down around her, enhancing her magic. Link hurried to the end of the room, finding the door behind him had been sealed with the same bricks made to create the walls. Blue flame rushed out from the other, licking at the edges of his clothes, and she let out a maniacal laugh.

The same pattern used to seal Yuga into the floor of the room appeared again, the multicolored circles swirling around one another as they clicked into place. A rumble shook the room, and the figure of Yuga rose out of it. He still resembled the servant that had followed the princess, but his pig snout and tusks, as well as his massive size, were a clear symbol of his merging with Ganon. He growled at the hero beneath him, holding onto his trident.

"Yuga!" Hilda shouted from behind him. "I command you! Seize the Triforce of Courage from him!" The beast let out a roar, and blue vines traced up the walls, preventing them from merging into them. The princess disappeared from sight with one last cry, "Lorule shall be reborn!"

Link swallowed nervously and gripped the Master Sword firmly in his hands. Images of his friends drifted to his mind. Gulley. Irene. Ravio. He took a deep breath, letting the merchant's memory linger. He couldn't be defeated, if not for himself, then for them.

hr

Ravio cringed at the loud roar, nearly dropping his bag of rupees. He had been outside of the door during the princess' speech. But he had no way of getting in, no matter how badly he wished; The door had been replaced with bricks.

He reached out and placed his free hand on the bricks, closing his eyes as he heard the clanging of metal, and the cries of his dearest friend. "Sheerow," he murmured. The bird looked to him with a soft chirp. "Let's... look to see if we can't get up to a window."

hr

Sparks flew as Link blocked a swing of Yuga's trident, causing his feet to skid against the ground. He hurried out of the way of another attack, breathing hard. He hadn't been expecting the other to become so strong in the time he spent in the seal.

The beast swung his weapon again, and nearly missed the blond. He gasped as his hand went up to his shoulder, feeling the wound there. He was quick to deflect the next attack, grimacing as he knew he had to be faster. Without a moment to spare, he lunged forward with the next opening and slashed up the side of his foe.

Yuga let out a pained groan, mingled with a roar as he dropped to the ground. There was a bright flash of blue behind him as Hilda reappeared.

She held her hand out to him. "Give me your Triforce of Power, Yuga! We mustn't be defeated! If we are, then Lorule will be lost forever!"

Link took step back, catching his breath as he watched them. Yet the beast on the ground did nothing with her orders.

"Come now, obey me!" She sounded nearly desperate. "Give it to me at once!" She abruptly flinched back as a dark, deep chuckle resounded from within the beast.

"My dear, sweet, deluded Hilda!" Yuga growled, turning around to her. A grin spread across his face, revealing his pointed fangs. "What care have I to save your crumbling kingdom? It's no better than that hideous Hyrule. When the Triforce is mine, I plan to remake Lorule in _my _image!" He started towards the princess, who stumbled back with a gasp, her back hitting the portrait of Zelda on the wall. "Now you, my dark beauty, must serve your purpose."

Hilda let out a cry as the beast swung his arm at her, using his magic to seal her into another painting, as he had done with the sages and the Princess of Hyrule. The magic swirled around it before it faded, revealing her portrait to have the image of the Triforce she possessed on the front of it. Link, staring in shock from the back of the room, fixed his grip on his sword with a nervous gulp.

"I can hardly decide which of my princess portraits is prettier," Yuga grumbled to himself as he admired the frame in front of him. "But I do know which one of you foolish royal girls has what I need. And now it will be mine." He held his arms out, and the painting drifted towards him, encompassing him in the swirling blue flame that Hilda had before. The blue turned to black as he let out a loud laugh, feeling the magic of the sacred treasure coursing through him.

Link raised his sword and shield to deflect the flames, skidding back a bit. As if the fight from before was hard enough... He swung his sword with a huff, deflecting the rest of the flames as they disappeared.

The blue vines that had surrounded the walls disappeared, but reappeared on the beast's skin as though for protection. He held his arms out with a maniacal laugh, floating into the air. "I shall soon take my rightful place among the Gods!" he cried, his voice filling the room. "And then the beauty of destruction will rain down upon this world!"

All the images of his friends flashed through Link's mind as he raised his sword determinedly, the glow of the triangle on the back of his hand glowing through the glove. Yuga looked down as the light caught his eyes, and let out another dark chuckle.

"Now I'll be taking that last piece of the Triforce from you, worm! How far you've wriggled!" He took a menacing step towards the teen, letting his words have malice in them. "But at last you know your true destiny; to give me what's _mine._"

Before the hero had time to react, the beast held one arm into the air, and a massive, blue ball of energy began to form in it. He raised his shield into the air and skid back a bit with the force of the magic, grunting as it burned his skin through the metal. The ball burst into multiple parts and flew out around him, hitting the walls. As soon as the flames disappeared, a new orb was being created.

Link took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then dived to the side. The glimmer of Zelda's golden frame flashed high up on the wall, as it had been moved with the burst of flames. He looked to her, then to Yuga, determination lighting up in his eyes. He had to do this, no questions asked.

As the beast swung the orb forward again, Link parried it with a shout, swinging his sword in return. To his surprise, the orb flew back, striking Yuga in the chest. He crumpled to the ground, only to step back, merging with the wall.

The hero dashed over to the wall, only to skid to a stop as he remembered he couldn't attack him. He took a shaky breath as he stumbled back, trying to see the logic in waiting for him to pop back out. A bright, glowing light emanated from his side, and he turned to see Zelda's picture, a radiant golden light coming off of it.

"Hear me, Link!" he heard her voice echo out to him. "It is I, Princess Zelda." Her voice sounded far away, and like it took a lot of effort for her to speak. He scrambled over to her, knowing Yuga wasn't about to return anytime soon. "Your current weapons will be useless while Yuga is a painting. So I bestow upon you, my hero, one more gift."

Another bright light burst out from the picture, before a elegant, golden bow drifted down to him. He caught it, and gingerly looked it over. It seemed to have no substantial use as it was too think to pull the string, but she started to speak again. He looked up at the painting, holding tightly onto the weapon.

"This bow is imbued with the power of the Triforce and can be fired only while you are merged into a wall. Yuga cannot escape its radiance, not even in his painted form. Now for the sake of our worlds, let fly these arrows. And may your aim be true, Link!"

As the light faded, he looked down at the bow. Only inside a wall could he shoot it... The light glimmered off of Ravio's Bracelet, and he sighed, putting a hand over it. If it weren't for him, none of this would be possible... He looked up to Yuga determinedly, then rushed to the wall, diving into the magic. His first shot missed as the other held his hands up, blocking the magic. As it pushed him along the wall, Link saw his chance and surfaced from the bricks, only to merge again behind the beast, aiming once again at him.

The light coursed over Yuga's body as he let out an angered and pained yowl, slowly emerging from the wall before falling to the ground. Without a moment to waste, Link dove on him from the wall, bringing the sword down hard with a cry. The slash made the other being flail and let out a roar of pain. He swung the sword a few more times, each hit not missing its mark, before he abruptly disappeared.

Bright, white and pink flames burst out from the walls around the room, making the blond flail to avoid them. Several of the balls of flame burst out at him quickly, flying across the room as their tails licked the edge of his tunic.

Moments later, Yuga reappeared. He didn't give Link a chance to adjust, swinging another orb at him, and this time it was much faster than the last one. The hero grit his teeth and returned it to the best of his ability, each hit against his sword skidding him back a ways. After a few more of the volleying, Yuga couldn't strike the orb back, and retreated back into the wall as he had done before.

Link merged with the wall as well, knowing the drill. He pulled the bow up and shot at the other, only to gasp and jump back out as the beast dashed towards him. He turned to watch him skid to a stop, sliding across the wall a ways. He furrowed his brow, and stepped into the wall, shooting at the other again. Yet this time, as he was charged, the he jumped out only to re-enter the wall, aiming at the beast's back again.

A sense of relief washed over the hero as he saw his idea worked, and he did as he had before. The sword glinted in the light of the flames around the room as he worked on bringing the beast down, his shouts ringing around the room, muffled only by the other's voice. He took a deep breath as the flames started up once again, and dodged them until Yuga reappeared.

The next tactic the beast had was to use two of his magic orbs, throwing them nearly at the same time. Link held his breath, having a vague idea of how to parry the attack, and held his sword to the side. He spun as they drew near, knocking them both back, and as they returned, he swung his sword furiously.

Both orbs hit Yuga in the chest, sending him to the ground once again. He seemed to hesitate as he looked up at the hero, then slipped back into the wall once again.

The blond ran over and shot the bow at him, ready to jump out to surprise attack him from behind as he had been doing... Only to have him block the arrow. He paused, and shot it again, to no avail. He freed himself and looked around, panting. There had to be a way...

His eyes widened as he saw the shape of the room. There had been no faults that he'd caught on as a painting on the wall, and he felt his being renewed with hope. He slipped into the wall again, and raised the bow to Yuga, who chuckled at him. But right at the last second he turned, shooting it the other way. He watched the light-covered arrow make its way around the entire room, circling them... Before embedding itself into the beast's back.

He slipped out of the wall with another roar, only to have it ended with a swing from the Master Sword.

Link let his arm fall limp as he panted, watching as Yuga disappeared in plumes of smoke, just as the other creatures in Lorule had. Yet he flinched back as there was an abrupt burst of red and blue flames where he had been, and when he looked, he saw Hilda collapsed on the ground. She was still breathing, but she looked like she wouldn't be able to get up anytime soon.

He turned towards the portrait of Zelda on the wall with a gentle sigh and walked forward, glad that it hadn't gotten damaged in the fight. He raised his hand to it, and the bright, golden glow surrounded him once again.

**AN: For those of you who know the ending... I might have made it ****better**** worse for you XD  
>Many thanks to those who have reviewed once again! <strong>

**Another notice! I've decided to go ahead and create a Tumblr for... well pretty much this account and story. XD It'll have updates on when I post a new chapter/story if you don't use your email, as well as possibly doing... An ask/rp portion with Ravio and Link?**

**If you're curious, the username is dorks-between-worlds X'D Thanks in advance if you follow!**


	11. Confessions

Light poured from the portrait's canvas, filling the room. As it faded, it revealed Zelda to be standing in front of the wall where she had once been trapped. She looked up to Link, then smiled warmly. Finally it seemed like things were going to be okay. He took a step towards her before she gasped, seeing Hilda standing up. Now that the two were in the same room, Link could see their similarities easier. But he didn't have time to compare them as Lorule's Princess was standing, using her staff as a cane.

She bent over slightly, breathing hard as the efforts of the battle had worn on her. "What more can I do?"

"So it was you who had me imprisoned in that painting, Princess Hilda?" Zelda questioned firmly, yet she stayed behind her hero as she was still slightly afraid of her counterpart.

"Obviously," Hilda grumbled, looking up at them with a glare.

Link's grip found its way to his sword's hilt, ready to protect his princess. Behind him, she deflated slightly. "Please, Princess Hilda. No one understands the sacred duty a princess has to her people more than I, but you can't-"

"You understand nothing!" Hilda growled, grimacing as tears of frustration welled up in her eyes. The other princess flinched back with a nervous gasp. "Your kingdom has been under the protection of your Triforce..."

"But that's..." The blond girl couldn't come up with another word.

"This isn't over!" Hilda cried, weakly starting towards them. "I must have it!"

Link raised his shield and sword as she slowly advanced on them, ready to protect his princess from her. Yet at the shape the other was in, it hardly seemed fair.

But before anything else could happen, a loud and familiar voice shouted out to them. "Please, this has to stop!" They looked up in surprise, only to flinch back. Ravio, having jumped from the window, stumbled and fell onto his face as he landed. The giant bag of rupees he had slung over his shoulder spilled a few of the gems onto the ground. He sat up nervously, glancing between them, before getting to his feet.

Link watched his partner in shock, seeing him raise his free arm to defend Hilda. "R-Ravio?" he whispered. "What are you...?"

The merchant grimaced slightly under his hood, hearing his pulse in his ears. He could feel everyone's gaze on him. There was a pause as Zelda started to inquire his name, and he took a deep breath. It was now or never, and he needed them to be quiet, especially Link. He reached up and pushed his hood back, forcing a small smile on his face.

He looked just like the hero, but his eyes were green, and his hair was such a dark shade of purple it nearly appeared to be black. He gave his apparent look alike a small smile before turning his attention to Zelda.

"Who... are you?" she whispered, but the sound barely hit his ears.

"Well," he started. "Funny story there... Your hero and I have gotten to know each other pretty well." He glanced to Link as he paused. "But not long ago, I served Princess Hilda here in Lorule." He bit his lip, seeing the look of realization and sadness pass over the hero's expression, then turned his gaze back to the other.

"So, begging your pardon, Princess Zelda," he grinned a little more to her, clearly anxious. "But would you mind if I were to intervene here?"

She shook her head softly, stunned that she wasn't the only one with a counterpart. He nodded to her, his gaze flicking to Link again as the sword lowered, before turning around to his own princess.

"Your Royal Highness..." He looked to her, and he seemed almost solemn, as if he were guilty.

She stared at him incredulously, her hand curling around the scepter. "You vanish on me and now come crawling back?" She took a shaky breath. "Why?"

The merchant lowered his bag to the ground, and Sheerow flit down to hover beside him, having been waiting. He lowered down to one knee, draping his arm across it. "F-forgive me, Your Highness," he said softly through a cringe, looking up at her. "I'm a coward at heart. There was no way I had the courage to stand up to you and Yuga. But I was smart enough to go to Hyrule. I knew they'd have a hero who could help me." He lowered his head slightly, the shocked and hurt expression mirroring what he thought Link's would be behind him.

Hilda stared down at him for a moment, her chest constricting at his words. Her hand curled around her staff before slamming it into the ground. "Another betrayal?" she asked, gritting her teeth as she fought back tears. "This hero has proven useful to me, but you... you wanted him to defeat me?"

Ravio flinched back at how his words must of sounded. "I-I'm sorry, my princess." He sighed softly. "It was with the best of intentions. I wish the best for our kingdom, but by ruining Hyrule?" He looked up at her, his hand curling slightly into his robe. "You'd bring out the absolute worst in Lorule."

"You'd rather see Lorule crumble?" the princess accused, but she wasn't able to look up at him.

"N-no, no, Princess," Ravio stuttered. "Of course not. But there must be some other way." He paused as he watched her bow her head, seeing the tears she had been holding in finally freeing themselves. His brow furrowed as he glanced to the ground. "Don't you realize...? The reason your noble ancestors destroyed our Triforce... was to _stop_ such chaos!" He practically shouted the words to her, his gaze firm as he watched her, searching for a sign she understood him.

"Th-that's not what I..." She couldn't look at him as she held her hand to her chest.

"Look around you," he murmured softly, his hand gripping his robe tighter. "This is _exactly_ what happened with our Triforce!"

She slowly raised her hand up to her face, panic clear in her expression. "Oh no..."

"Princess Hilda, I..." He glanced down, not able to take the sight of her devastation. "I just..." He took a deep breath before looking to her again, a small, nervous smile on his face. "I just wanted to save you from all of this. You, who've worried endlessly about the fate of Lorule. Please, Princess Hilda, let's do the right thing." His smile turned hopeful as he watched her. "Lorule may be doomed, but at least our kingdom won't be condemned for stealing their Triforce."

She bowed her head further, taking in the words he had just said. She took a deep breath and looked up finally, glancing to him, then the others behind him. "You're right." Ravio let out a relieved sigh, visibly sinking into himself. She looked to her counterpart across the room before continuing again. "Princess Zelda, I have been led astray, tempted by the power of your Triforce. But I swear," she closed her eyes with a soft sigh. "I did it for my people."

"Please, Princess Hilda, there is no need to-" Zelda was cut off by her words.

"No, please, let me finish. You are so fortunate to have a hero like Link." Hilda looked to her, tears still trailing down her face. "What courage he has displayed! That alone proves Hyrule deserves its Triforce."

Ravio nervously turned around, fearing the expression on his friend's face... to see he was smiling to him. He returned the smile hesitantly, only to have it fade with his princess' next words.

"Now, I will ensure you leave this dark kingdom of mine safely... and with your rightful Triforce." She turned towards the door, the bricks having slowly disappeared through the conversation. "Please, follow me. I know of a way you can go home."

They nodded softly, and she started for the door. Ravio stood and followed after her closely, looking over his shoulder at the two. From the sounds of it, he wasn't sure if he'd see the other soon afterwards or not.

The Princess of Lorule led them through her castle, showing a path to a long stretch of land behind the castle. A large, grey stone slab was visible at the end of it with a golden glow emanating off of it, and the state of Lorule was clearly visible from their vantage point. The deep chasms that had ripped the land apart spread throughout the entirety of it, and it was clear that the trees were beginning to wilt.

Ravio glanced around, the area bringing memories back of the night he fled. He shook his head softly, then looked to his princess. "Princess Hilda, if I may..." She looked to him, giving him the go ahead to speak. "Before you send them back, I would like to... speak with the hero of Hyrule."

She watched him for a moment, then nodded softly. "You may," she murmured.

"Thank you, Your Highness," he said gratefully, bowing to her. Then, not wanting to wait any longer, he turned around and walked the other way past them, waving for Link to follow. They stood behind the wall of the castle where they were out of sight but close, and Ravio seemed to relax slightly as he knew they wouldn't be overheard.

"So you're not a merchant?" Link asked softly, making the other cringe.

"No, not really." Ravio looked up at him, then sighed softly as he returned the smile, relaxing as he saw he wasn't mad. His entire serious demeanor from when he had spoke with his princess seemed to vanish entirely. "Listen, Mr.-" he stopped himself. "L-Link... I'm sorry for having... Lied. About who I am, what I do and... my entire connection to this place. If the princess found out I was with you the whole time-"

Link pressed a finger over the other's lips, shushing him. "It's okay, Ravio," he whispered. "It all worked out, right?" He frowned as he felt the other's lips tremble.

"We still don't have a Triforce, Mr. Hero," Ravio whispered in return. "Her Highness might... do something brash again." He shook his head softly.

The blond listened to his words, then with a gentle sigh he hugged him. "Shh. It'll be okay, Ravio." He pulled back to grin at him. "Besides... I'm here now. I have to say I wasn't expecting to see my own counterpart here in Lorule... I wasn't ready it, but I'm not opposed," he laughed softly, then before the other could answer him, he leaned in and kissed him again.

He wasn't expecting the other to return it nearly as feverishly as he did. Ravio flung his arms up around the other's shoulders as he deepened the kiss immediately, causing a blush to spread across his face. The hero awkwardly returned it, and held onto the other in an attempt to steady himself. He was hyper aware of the others waiting for them, and he broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Ravio..." He whispered the other's name, their lips still barely brushing against each other. "What's wr-"

"I love you, Link."

His eyes widened at the words, and he looked to him. The merchant had his eyes squeezed shut, and a massive blush traveled across his face. He hesitantly peeked up at him, shaking horribly as his eyes watered. "I-I love you, and I have for a long time," he whimpered.

Link pulled him close, an arm wrapping around his back as his hand tangled in the other's dark hair. He nuzzled into the scarf with a soft sigh. "I... love you too, Ravio."

"I'm glad," came the whisper. The two held each other closely, neither wanting to let go. But Ravio eventually let out a soft sigh. He pulled back to lean his forehead against the other's, keeping his eyes shut. "I don't know when we'll see each other again," he murmured.

"Why not?"

He took a deep breath, feeling the other's hands curl against him. "H-Hilda's kind of... strict. A-and I probably won't be able to go to Hyrule..."

"You're not leaving me," Link whispered.

Ravio let a small smile onto his face, yet an edge of sadness was there. "No."

hr

Hilda watched the two come back, seeming nearly displeased with how long they took, but didn't say a word. As they made their way over, she led them further down the path. The giant slate stood at the very end of the path, and everything around it was starting to deteriorate. The stone was very tall, and a bright, golden crack split through it. Writing covered it from top to bottom, but the majority of it was unreadable, as the edges had been weathered over time. A black, upside down version of the Triforce was etched into the slate at the very top, and the crack seemed to stem from the point.

"Welcome to Lorule's Sacred Realm," Hilda said softly to them, staring up at the slate. She walked up to it, sighing. "Yuga discovered there was a strange crack in this grim slate... Through it, we could sense there was another world beyond ours." She turned to them. "A place where the Triforce still existed.

"He and I devised the scheme that imperiled your kingdom. But I alone will make this right." She sighed softly, then walked over to the hero. "Please now, if you will give me your bracelet, Link." She held her hands out to him.

He glanced over to Ravio, who had been the original owner of the band. Yet at the shrug, he slid the item off and passed it to her. It didn't feel right, and the cold air stuck on his arm where it had been.

The princess walked back over to the crack in the stone, putting it on. "I should be able to use the last of its power to send the both of you back to Hyrule."

"Last...?" Link whispered, watching as she held the item to her chest. A gentle wind started to pick up around her as the bracelet glowed, but his vision was cut off by Ravio's form.

The merchant stepped in front of him, taking his hand tightly into his own. "I'm sorry, Link." The blond shook his head softly in disbelief, willing for it not to be the truth. "I guess it's not me leaving you, Mr. Hero... Instead it's you leaving me." He chuckled nervously. "But it's... certainly been a pleasure, my dearest friend," he whispered, holding onto him tighter. "I got to meet a real, live, genuine hero."

"You're more of a hero than you give yourself credit for, Ravs," Link murmured softly, feeling his chest tighten with his emotions as he squeezed the other's hands.

Ravio let out a sad laugh as he watched him, wanting to memorize the other's eyes before he had to go. He reached up to slip his scarf off, then gently wrapped it around the other. "Who knows? Maybe some of your courage rubbed off on me. So thank you, Link," he whispered the last part, leaning in to kiss him as the magic behind him grew stronger.

Link returned the kiss quickly, reaching out to hold onto the other's hand again, not wanting to let go. Yet despite his efforts, two bright orbs burst from where Hilda stood, and swirled around back to them. One hit Zelda, turning her into the painting she had been sealed in.

At hearing the sound of the magic, Ravio pulled back slowly, looking up to him. "I love you, Mr. Hero," he whispered softly, fixing the scarf around his friend's neck.

"N-no-" the blond was cut short as the magic hit him, turning him into his painting form as well. The two of them drifted into the air like pieces of paper, and floated towards the crack. Ravio hesitated, then spun around and dashed the few steps forward as he watched them go. The light from the crack glowed brightly before disappearing all together with their forms.

The magic faded from the bracelet, only to cause it to completely shatter on the princess' arm.

The sound hurt, and be cringed as he heard it. He looked to the crack and swallowed hard, and forced his threatening tears back with a small smile.

_Be safe, wherever you go, Link._

hr

The ground was cold beneath Link as he was lying on the ground, halfway aware of his surroundings. A voice drifted through the ringing in his ears, and he focused on it.

"...you hear me?" His princess' voice finally registered. "Please, open your eyes, Link."

He stirred slightly, and became hyper aware of the stone beneath his cheek. He groaned and pushed himself up, catching slightly on the scarf around his neck. His hand flew up to it and his brow furrowed, not wanting to believe what had happened. He looked up to Zelda, who smiled with relief.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" she sighed, then her smile turned sympathetic for a moment at the lack of a response. She clasped her hands together and turned to the side, looking over. "And look, Link!" He turned his gaze over as well, seeing nothing but fog.

A gentle gust blew past them, pushing some of the fog away, revealing they were in Hyrule once again. The air was lighter and more fresh than that of Lorule's, and it had the one thing their world lacked. And that one thing sat straight in front of them.

"How wonderful," Zelda murmured. "We're back home!" She took a few steps forward, then paused as she glanced to him. "You know, I've never seen the Triforce whole... Let's go take a closer look!"

He finally forced a small smile at her, nodding. His hand curled into the scarf more, and he followed her up to the glowing Sacred Treasure. He paused a few steps away as she walked up to it.

"How terribly sad for Princess Hilda," she said softly to him. "To be driven to such desperation! Her kingdom was in such a sorry state." She glanced over her shoulder to her hero, hesitating as she saw his eyes trained on the ground. "She and I aren't as different as she thought," she continued, looking back to the Triforce awkwardly. "I really do understand why she needed our Triforce.

"Thanks to your heroic efforts, our Triforce and Hyrule itself have been made whole again." She turned to him, a soft smile on her face. "There is just one thing left to do, Link." He glanced up to her. "You restored the Triforce. Now, just reach out and touch it. Whatever your wish, it will be granted. Yet, after all that we've seen, do we not share the same wish?"

He smiled to her, though she could see the sadness laced over his expression. His mind was filled with thoughts of his look alike, though he knew that wasn't quite what she had in mind. He stepped forward as she stood beside him, and took a deep breath.

The two glanced at each other, then back to the golden light. He tried to envision the upside down version of their Triforce, returning to the spot in Lorule where it should be. He reached out on Zelda's nod, and they both pressed their hands to it.

A moment of silence passed as nothing happened... then a bright, golden light burst out of the triangles at them, forcing them back. They looked up to see the treasure float up into the air, a golden pulse coming off of it.

"...was that it?" Link whispered to the princess.

She nodded. There wasn't a way to really tell what had happened in the other kingdom. "We just... have to trust it," she said softly.

**AN: FFFFFFF- I'M SORRY IF I GAVE ANYONE FEELS.  
>...In actuality not really. o u o Enjoy it. ENJOOOY IIIIT -SHOT-<strong>

**X'D I'm admittedly slightly intimidated about the rest of the story... The "game" is over, so the rest of it... Is head canon. TT u TT;; I hope I don't ruin it for anyone!**

**BUT AS ALWAYS! Thank you for the reviews, and I have an important announcement! I have a group who would be willing to read this story aloud and post on youtube... Would anyone be interested~?**


	12. After Effects

Awkward silence settled between the two Loruleans as they stood in what was left of their sacred realm. Hilda took a breath and looked to Ravio, only to pause as she took in his position. His head was bowed, and he had his face hidden partially behind his hair, a sad frown clear on his face. She swallowed hard and took a step closer to him, yet he didn't move.

"Ravio," she started gently. "Would it... be too much to..." She hesitated as a soft shiver went through the ground beneath their feet.

He glanced up to her, concern flashing over his face at the rumble. "To what, Your Highness?" he asked, passing off the tremor as another piece of the land rupturing into a chasm somewhere in the kingdom. He forced a small smile up at her with her silence, hoping to ease her into speaking.

The words were hard for her, and as she went to speak again, the stones under them shook violently. There was a loud cracking sound, and they both turned their attention to the stone slab behind them. The crack that had been there before started to splinter before their eyes, then moments later it abruptly exploded.

The force of the blow sent the two backwards, the merchant landing on his back. Hilda barely managed to stay on her feet, then relaxed as the shaking stopped. The bits of the slab fell down into the chasm below, which suddenly... seemed smaller. She glanced up as something caught her eye, then gasped as a form began to take shape where the slate once had been.

Ravio looked to her, then sat up to see their Triforce slowly beginning to take shape high above them, melding from a reddish black to a bright gold. He felt himself smile. The two had done this... for them? He heard a sob from his princess and looked over, and saw she had her hands pressed to her mouth. The words "thank you" spilled from her lips as tears streaked her face, and he could see she was smiling.

He sat up into a kneeling position and looked up at the glowing power, feeling the effect it had on the land immediately. There was a gust of warm wind, and he took a deep breath. A familiar warmth settled on him, and he turned his gaze to the sky where the sun had broken through the dark clouds. Memories of the other land flashed through his mind, and he let out a small breath.

"Princess," he murmured softly, admiring the gentle blue glow of the sky. "It's beautiful."

She nodded, barely able to form words. "It is," came the whisper, and she ran her hands under her eyes, fighting to get her tears under control. "Ravio," she murmured, glancing to him, but her words were again lost as she saw him.

He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them, staring down at the ground. Despite things finally going well, with the Triforce returning... He was struggling to be happy for himself.

Hilda swallowed nervously, even before all the chaos she caused happened, she'd rarely seen him so down before. She stepped over to him, holding a hand out. "Ravio? If... you would like to, I have things I would like to discuss."

With a small glance up, he merely watched her hand. After a pause he sighed softly, looking down again. "I'm sorry princess, but... might I just stay here for a little while?" She lowered her hand, hiding her concern. "I have a lot to think about." He looked up at her with a small, sad smile.

She nodded gently, letting her hand fall. "I shall leave you to it then," she stated quietly, then turned back towards the castle. She cast another look to him but there was nothing but silence in the air between them. She frowned a little, then took a few steps before he called out to her.

"Princess Hilda?" She stopped. He didn't stand, but rather just looked to her. "Is it possible that... I could have a room in the castle for a while?" His house would bring back too many memories, be it from before his departure or the hero's quest.

"I will have one readied immediately," she told him over her shoulder. At his nod, she felt herself relax a little. "I shall see you in a while then," she murmured, feeling a slight smile grow on her face. Perhaps he wasn't so bad off after all...

But then again, perhaps not. As her form disappeared, he took a shaky breath and leaned his head to his knees. Their Triforce had returned, their land was restored, and the sky started to feel as warm as Hyrule. But that made it worse, and he felt the tears well up in his eyes. How he missed him already...

hr

The cracks between the worlds were slowly closing, and on the other side of them, Hyrule was going back to how it had been. Oren, the queen of the Zoras, had returned to her pool, much to the joy of the rest of her people. The miner had gone up to finish his job up in the mountains, and the various other sages returned to where they belonged.

Link stood beside Irene and Zelda, grinning to the blacksmith as he watched Gully return to his father. "Thanks, Link!" the boy called back to him, waving. "Now I'll have all kinds of stories to tell!"

The hero chuckled softly and returned the wave. "Be sure to make them good!" He smiled softly to himself as the family entered their house, and he felt his hand reach up to cling to the scarf around his neck.

"So," Zelda started, stepping in front of them to speak to the witch's apprentice. "Irene, as I have with all the others, I wish to thank you for your noble duty you've served for all of Hyrule."

"Nawww," the blue haired girl said as she waved a hand. "Don't worry about it! I still got to help Greenie out with everything," she nudged him with her elbow, "so it was perfectly fine!" She glanced up to him, only to have her smile fade as he was spacing out.

The princess let a worried frown onto her face as she saw him. "Link? Is everything alright?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at them, snapping free of his thoughts. He blinked, taking in the sight of the two watching him. "I-I'm alright!" he chuckled nervously. "I just... Haven't had the chance to rest yet. I'm tired." It wasn't a lie; The battle with Yuga had all but completely exhausted him, and he was now just running on will power. He forced a grin to them, attempting to hide how tired he was.

"Grams can fix you up a potion if you want, Link," Irene told him, crossing her arms, her broom resting in the crook of her arm. "You don't have to be shy."

"I'm not... being shy?" He raised an eyebrow. He was cut off as she turned to the princess with a sly grin.

"Your Highness, you can attend to the things you need to do. I'll take care of Greenie here," she said with a giggle, nudging him again.

With a glance between the two of them, the royal nodded softly. "Thank you, Irene. And most of all, thank you as well, Link." She looked to him, smiling gently. "For your heroism and your selflessness." She curtsied to him, raising the skirt of her dress. "Hyrule and I could not have asked for a better hero."

Her words hit him hard, and he smiled a little before bowing to her. "Thank you, Your Highness, for your kind words. It was a pleasure serving you, and I shall continue to do so in the future."

She giggled softly with another small "thank you," then glanced between the two before walking off towards her adviser, Impa, who had been waiting for her.

As the two left, Irene sighed. "So, what will you do now?" She glanced up to the blond with a slight pout. "I'm going to keep working for my Grams..."

"I... honestly have no idea," Link muttered, bowing his head. "I think I just need to get some rest, actually. I... haven't slept since before that... last fight."

"Mmm that's probably a good idea," Irene said with a nod and a solemn expression, then started to walk towards his house. "I'll walk you home, alright, Greenie?" She cast a grin to him, trying to make him smile and lift the mood.

She succeeded, even if only momentarily. He glanced up at her with a small grateful grin, then started after her. "I just can't believe it's all over," he sighed. "I've been doing this for months... I don't think I want to be a blacksmith again."

"Maybe the princess will let you into her royal guard?" Irene asked, leading him around the edge of the hill where his house was.

"Maybe-" he was cut off by his breath catching, looking up at his house. As the other looked, it became clear that the signs Ravio put up were now gone. His brow furrowed and he ran up to it, and took a glance around. Sure, at first he wanted nothing more than to have his house back, but now... "He... took it all down."

"Where is he, anyways?" Irene asked, stepping up beside him to look around.

"He..." Link turned his gaze to the ground, sighing. "He's back where he belongs, back home." His hands curled at his sides, not wanting to believe them and the pain that shot through him as he spoke.

"Home, as in Lorule?" At the nod, she sighed and slipped an arm around him, pulling him into a gentle hug. "Don't worry, things will work out." Her hat was pushed to the side as he leaned back against her. "My Grams has always said that things happen for a reason, and no matter how bad they seem, something good will happen in return." She glanced up at him, and took in his expression and lack of a response. "Listen... you just go in, get some rest, and I'll check up on ya later, okay?"

He nodded gently with a little sigh. "Thanks, Irene." He smiled gently, then returned the hug. "Your words mean a lot, and I appreciate them."

She fought the urge to push him back at the sentimentality, but she could easily tell the sadness he was trying to hide was still there. "Y-yeah." She frowned as she patted him, then pulled back carefully. "Just... feel better, alright?"

He nodded gently, not making eye contact with her. "I'll try." She nodded and slipped a leg over her broom, and it floated into the air. As she passed him, she put her hand lightly on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He turned to say something as the hand disappeared, but she was already gone.

With a hesitant turn back towards his house, Link sighed. It was his home after all. Who know if he still had a mess from the other to clean up? The thought of it made him laugh softly, yet as he opened the door, his hopeful expression faded.

His house was empty... Back to how it had been before all of this.

He walked over to his bed and sat down slowly, staring down at the brown rug, a stark contrast the purple one he'd grown so used to. He reached up and took the scarf off, then looked down at it as he held it in his hands. "So I guess you... really did leave," he whispered, his hands tightening on the fabric. He shook his head softly and fell onto his back against his pillows, letting out a huff. He stared up at the ceiling, and there was a little notch in it from one of the merchant's demonstrations of the hook-shot.

He smiled at the memory despite the sudden pain with it, and hugged the scarf close to his chest where the scent reached his senses, and he eventually drifted to sleep.

hr

The land of Lorule had finally become for the most part restored, as the bones that had scattered about the plains were gone, and the chasms that spread throughout the earth were closing. The ground was green as it had been once in the past, yet it retained its deeper, more yellow hue than it's Hyrulean counterpart. In part with this, it had also raised the people's spirits from the depressive state they had been.

The villagers from Thieves' Town gathered together, singing loudly as they praised the land of Lorule. There was a gentle clink of glasses as the bartender passed around his beverages, surprisingly willingly for once. With a shout they raised them into the air in cheers to one another, then laughed.

Despite the festivities going on, Ravio found himself watching from a distance. He sat on one of the benches with his glass, a small smile on his face as the townsfolk danced about. He didn't join in, and not because he was missing his dearest friend... though that wasn't helping. He just couldn't keep up with them. Even though a week had passed since everything went down, he still had some strong feelings he couldn't place. His brow furrowed as the thought snagged his attention once again, but a sudden cheer from the group surprised him. "For Lorule!" the blacksmith cried.

"For Lorule!" the crowd echoed, Ravio included.

"For Her Highness!" He crowed, raising his glass to the castle.

"For Her Highness!" they cheered, mimicking him.

"To the Triforce!"

"To the Triforce!"

"To the hero, Link!"

Ohhh that was it. Ravio hesitated before joining in with the cheer. He had nothing personal against his best friend, but... He was nothing but a traitor to this land. A coward, let alone one who fled in the princess' darkest hour... When if it weren't for him, the hero of Hyrule would be stuck endlessly on the sanctuary's wall. He let out a sigh, remembering the relief he felt that he had given him his bracelet so soon.

A soft tug at the end of his robe pulled him from his thoughts. He looked down to see a young girl with red hair and bright amber eyes staring up at him. "Won't you join in the fun, Mister?"

He felt the tips of his ears droop as he sank into his scarf. "I'm sorry dear, but I'm not feeling too well." Hmm... Someone noticed he wasn't included? That was new. She must be young-

"Okay! More milk for me then!" she chirped happily, bounding back over to the group without waiting for a response.

"Apparently not," he muttered with a sigh. He'd barely touched his glass... He looked down to it, then felt a small smile grow onto his face. He could take it to the princess, as she hadn't been able to participate... That might make him feel better.

He stood with a soft sigh and left the scene quietly, going unnoticed.

**AN: GAAAHHH I'M SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLY LONG AWAITED UPDATE! This chapter is kinda... ehhhh to me XD Of course the ones where the two dorks aren't together are ehh anyways. BUT NEVER FEAR... SOON. MWAHAHAHA**

**I should do something shippy with them for Valentine's day~**

**Also, if you guys haven't seen them already, two links!**

**I'm drawing the 30 Day OTP challenge with these dorks!  
>gallery52641677/30-Day-OTP-Challenge**

**Check out my Tumblr for updates and stuff! XD  
><strong>


	13. Schedules and Tasks

Lorule Castle had become a much more forgiving place after the restoration of the Triforce. The twisted corridors and lava had disappeared, leading the structure to be a surprisingly comfortable place. Ravio made his way up the stairs to the princess' room, and the walls were once again the white they had been, and the purple rug that ran along the ground was a more vibrant color. Yes, all the damage and wear the land had suffered remained, but any of the curses or unnatural things of the land had vanished. The crevices in the land had filled, and bridges were already being built over them, and water had begun to rise up into them.

Thinking of the way the kingdom had turned for the better made the merchant smile softly, and he knocked gently on the door.

"Who is it?" the princess called out.

"It's me, Your Highness." At her beckon, he felt his spirits lift slightly, and holding the glass he had saved for her close, he stepped in. The room that at one time had been so disheveled and broken was now put back together. The plates that had broken from the cabinet were replaced, and the cracked mirror had been taken out. And at the same time, the princess was fixing herself as well.

She turned to him from her desk and smiled warmly. "Ravio," she called gently. "What brought you here?"

He walked over and sat the glass of milk on her desk, returning the small smile. "Since you weren't able to join us, I brought you a glass so you can partake in the festivities, Your Grace."

"Oh my... You needn't not worry about such a thing." But despite her words, she took it in her hands and smiled a little more. "But... Thank you for thinking of me."

"It's the least I could do, Princess," Ravio said with a laugh, and pulled up a chair to sit beside her.

Hilda looked down to the cup as she felt her cheeks blush. "Well, if you wish, I don't mind your company, but you don't need to feel obligated to stay. You have every right to go back down to celebrate with them." She glanced to him as she raised the cup to her lips.

"All is fine, Your Highness," he said with an almost somber smile. "I wasn't participating much myself anyways."

"Are they still causing problems for you?" She looked at him with a frown. "If so, I'll always do my best to put an end to it."

"Ahh don't... don't worry about it, Princess," he laughed again. "I think they're all a little too thick in the head to see much worth from me." He shrugged, rubbing his hands together. "All they see me as is a coward who fled. Nothing more."

"Then we'll just have to fix that, no?" At the questioning glance from the other, she continued. "I've heard that there still have been sightings of the monsters that should have disappeared with Yuga and the restoration of the Triforce. Perhaps you... would be able to take up a blade against them?"

He stared at her for a moment as he went over her words in his head. Then he nodded with a small smile. "Possibly, yes. But before I do, I... need to get plenty of equi-"

"I will have the blacksmith forge a new sword for you if you wish for that," Hilda interjected. "And there are shields as well for your protection in the castle's cellar."

"O-oh... o-okay." He nodded again, surprised by her enthusiasm. "Even if the situation may be trying, Your Highness, I... don't think I'm fit for the position at the current moment. I think that I'll train on my own until I feel I'm strong enough for the job."

"I see... Yes, that would be best." She nodded to herself, then looked to him. "It wouldn't be intrusive if I were to ask how you're taking the separation, would it?"

Ravio visibly cringed at the mention, and bowed his head. "I... still think of it daily. But it's slowly becoming easier, Your Highness." He let out a little sigh as he looked to his lap.

She let out a soft sigh of her own as she watched him, then held a hand out. "Ravio." He looked up at the mention of his name, then slipped from his seat to bow, his hand in hers. "I bid you the best of luck in whichever route you take. And don't forget, you are always welcome to stay here longer if you need to."

"Thank you, Princess." He smiled to her, then gently pressed a kiss to her hand. "But it's due time that I visit my house after all that's happened."

She nodded slowly, an unidentifiable look behind her eyes. "Then you do what you need to, Ravio."

He managed a smile up to her as he pulled away. "Thank you, Your Highness." He bowed to her again, then started off towards the doors, his smile fading into a glum pout, knowing the rush of memories would flood his mind as soon as he stepped foot into his house.

Hilda watched him leave, a gentle breath escaping from between her lips. She couldn't tell anymore what was wrong with him. He had been a simple friend, easy to talk to and easy to understand... But she could see the mixture of emotions behind his eyes. Her gaze dropped down to the cup he had brought her, and she let the tips of her fingers rest against the edge of it. He still had the best of intentions...

* * *

><p>A shrill ring of a bell cut through the air in Hyrule. After a moment passed, the indigo haired girl drifted down to the boy on the broom with a pout. "Hey Greenie, you know you can't call me this early!"<p>

Link looked up at her with a little grin, stretching as he was on the pathway outside of his house. "I was wondering if I could ask you a question, Irene."

"Oh alright." She huffed a little, playing up the rough demeanor, but hid a smirk as she looked away. They'd been like this for the past few weeks, meeting each other randomly and having a conversation before one of them was called off for something. Yet they hadn't been able to do so for long, as their schedules clashed. "Make it quick," she muttered, the playful edge to her voice making the other laugh.

"I thought I'd ask you if you wanted to ask your Gram for a similar break as me," Link told her, still stretching out. "Since I'm still working for the blacksmith, I'm not doing much running about anymore... So maybe you could go for a ride on your broom with me while I jog?"

"Tsk, tsk..." The witch's apprentice shook her head softly.

"What?"

"This isn't a date offer, is it?" She looked to him and grinned, expecting a blush... but her smile fell at the look she got.

Link looked to her with a sigh as his ears drooped slightly, his shoulders sagging. "You know I'd never ask that of you, Irene."

She shifted uncomfortably on the broom, cringing as she realized how she likely made him feel. "Yeah, yeah... I know. Sorry." She frowned at him, then closed her eyes as she turned her nose up indignantly. "But perhaps I can take you up on this offer of yours, Greenie."

"You will?" His expression brightened slightly as he grinned, though the sadness was still there. At her nod, he rocked on his heels a little. "Then since it's break right now for me, let's go up to your place and see if we can't work out a schedule?"

"Mmm...Alright." She peeked down at him, then at the inquisitive look she giggled. "Race ya there!" Without giving him a moment to prepare, she did a 180 on her broom and sped off without him, only to slow at the complaint. Soon, they were side by side and making idle chitchat, much as they had been during his quest. She glanced to him, and her thoughts went to the shop keeper whose presence they had enjoyed so much. Link never spoke of him anymore, and she felt that for that day, that was going to change.

"So..." she murmured, looking ahead again. "You haven't been wearing your scarf lately, at least that I've seen."

"Heh yeah," Link laughed softly, though the pain was obviously still there. "It's... probably going to sound sad, but... it still smells like him. So I put it somewhere safe."

"You mean in your bed so you can drool on it while you sleep?" She grinned over to him.

"Pfft what?" He glanced up to her with a chuckle. "No, I put it away in a box, is what I meant."

"I know you did," she called out slyly from her perch in the air. "I was just teasing ya... if anything, if I had a special person and they gave me something like that, it'd be in my bed."

"Would it now?" he asked, and slowed to a walk as they turned the corner, the witch's hut clearly visible ahead of them. At the soft sound of confirmation, he grinned, albeit sadly. He'd done it before with the scarf, but decided to keep it safe from fraying or anything of the sort, and stuffed it into a box.

"On second thought," Irene piped up, hopping off her broom as she snagged the other's attention. "Why don't you stay out here while I ask?"

He frowned at her, feeling his shoulders sag. "Why for?"

"Girl reasons," she said smugly, sticking her tongue out at him. With the obviously repulsed expression she got in return, she giggled and bounced up the stairs to the small house. "Graaaaams!" she called, startling the old witch. She made her way over to her.

"Irene, how many times must I tell you?" the woman chided softly, putting a wrinkled hand on her hip. She stood to the side of a cauldron, holding a long wooden spoon. Her large nose stuck out from under her wide brim hat, similar to her grand daughter's. "The more you do that, the more fragile my poor heart becomes."

"I'm sorry," the girl responded, though it was playful as the conversation had become nothing more than routine. "I actually have a couple questions, Grams."

The witch began to stir the pot again, the bubbling mixture of a new potion being kept from burning. "What would that be, child?" She grinned to her, her voice cracking slightly.

"First off..." Irene leaned back on her heels, her hands on her hips, the broom in the crook of her elbow. "Is it alright if we shift my breaks to this early in the morning? Link 'n I think we're gonna do a little jogging or riding thing around Hyrule to keep in touch."

There was a moment as the spoon stirred the mixture a little faster, then the older woman sighed. "I don't see why not. You do need to have friends in this world."

"Great!" came Irene's shout. "Now... I have just one more little question." She looked to her, cringing as she realized she made the other jump slightly again. Her expression leveled out, becoming more serious. "Is there... a potion to mend a broken heart?"

Her words got the old witch to cackle, and she cringed. "My dearest Irene," the woman chuckled. "What's gotten into you? A witch of your caliber should know that potions have no effect on a person's mentality. Purely for the physical body, they be." She stirred the concoction in the pot faster as she spoke.

"Mmm I knew that," Irene replied defiantly. "I was just hopeful. But thanks for your help, Grams!" She grinned and stepped forward to press a kiss to the older witch's cheek, then giggled as she ran back out. She glanced around to find the other had already started on his way, and she slipped onto her broom to chase after him. "Greenie! Link! Good news!"

The blond slowed his pace as he looked up to her, forcing a grin on his face. "Oh?" Unbeknownst to the others, he'd heard their conversation; The walls of the house weren't that soundproof. He was glad that she thought of him to help, but the idea of a broken heart... that wasn't him, right?

Not catching onto the other's turmoil, the young witch grinned and playfully tossed her hair. "Grams agreed to move my usual break to now, so now you can jog all you want... And I can tag along."

"Ah that's good," Link responded, though it was perhaps slightly too quickly. Whatever it had been, it earned a giggle from his friend as he continued his jog. But despite the joy in having similar schedules to enjoy together, it was over much too quickly, and the two returned to their places of work. Link opened the door to the blacksmith's house, and went straight to the side for a drink. He was out of breath, and his bangs were damp with sweat from the exertion with his jog. Despite the Blacksmith's voice being directed to him, he didn't quite hear it. His thoughts were preoccupied with what he'd overheard from the two in the hut...

It wasn't _that _obvious he was still upset, was it?

"Link!" The blacksmith shouted, finally grabbing his attention. He spun around to look at them, cringing as he had been lost in his thoughts. The man sported black hair and a matching black beard, and his dark eyes nearly glowered at the teen over his large nose. "For the love of the goddesses..." he grumbled, huffing as he crossed his arms. "You'd think that after going through all that you did, you'd be a bit more responsible."

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Link stuttered, bowing as he wiped his forehead.

"Come now, Grif," the man's wife said softly. "The boy's been through a lot." She cast him a sympathetic smile, yet both of them cringed as her husband started again.

"He can't just sit around and wait for the Princess to choose him for a spot as a soldier, Gwen!" Link felt himself sink back with a little sigh as the man complained in front of him.

"Actually..." he spoke up, deciding to defend himself. The two glanced over at him. "I was planning on going over to visit her highness after work today."

"Good luck with that," the blacksmith, Griff, grumbled as he stalked away to check on the progress of the other projects.

His wife on the other hand was more supportive. Gwen walked over and fixed his hair for him, pushing it out of his face. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, dear." She smiled to him, something motherly about her tone and posture. "And you were also able to get your friend's schedule the same as yours?" He nodded... only to be pulled into a tight embrace by the larger woman. Despite not being related, Gwen and her son Gulley both shared a strong resemblance to him, as their hair and eye colors were the same. "That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. At the complaints from her husband getting louder, she merely giggled and patted the boy on the back. Resemblance or no, she'd always been the mother figure he needed in his life.

"Thank you," he told her softly, and the two shared a gentle smile. Yet as the blacksmith called to him again, giving his orders for the day... Gwen gave Link a gentle, reassuring pat on the back.

"Just keep thinking of what you can do afterwards," she told him with a soft wink, then went back to what she had been doing before.

He nodded softly, his mind going to places that he hadn't mentioned... But before they could travel there again, the walked over to accept his tasks for the day with a solemn smile.

**AN: OKAY SO THIS IS LATE... MANY APOLOGIES XD;  
>Admittedly life caught up with me and I haven't had time to update as frequently, but with this new laptop, hopefully everything will be good now o u ob<br>Not much to say on this chapter, but I can assure you... Things will pick up again with the next one~**


	14. Findings

Link felt a shiver pass through him as he hugged himself tightly. With nightfall descending quickly on the day he had hoped would fare well, it was a cringe worthy analogy to his success. His morning had started him off rather well, being able to fix his schedule with Irene's so they could spend more time together. But as the day progressed, it was slowly declining. Griff had given him nearly too much work to do, and when he was finally free to do as he pleased, he didn't have time to visit Princess Zelda as he had said he would.

There had to be a better way to end the day, and on a whim, he decided to visit a very sacred place. But as he walked through the forest, he hadn't expected it to be so cold, making him nervous with thoughts of the past when he had nearly frozen to death. It began to get darker around him, and he pulled his lantern out, lighting up the trees around him. He forced himself to think about when he had first started into the forest after getting the pendants of virtue. After Yuga had sealed the castle away before he even knew of Lorule's existence, he needed one key item to get in... Of which he was on his way to find again.

There was a gentle gleam in front of him as he stepped into the clearing, and he let out a soft sigh. The Master Sword sat in its pedestal, awaiting the day when it would be needed again. The metal shone in the light of his lantern as he approached it, then reflected the green colors off his clothes as he got closer. He reached out and touched the blade softly, the steel cold in the night air. He'd been through so much with it already, and he hesitated as his hand made its way up to the hilt. He definitely didn't feel like a hero anymore, but... Maybe if he were to hold it again...

He could pull it free, right? His hand fit around the grip, and he paused. Yet sometimes evil could be released with such a selfish action...

His hand tightened on the hilt of the blade as he debated his options, but he stopped with an abrupt gasp as something familiar caught his eye. He glanced up to the side, his hand sliding off the sword, and he stumbled away in shock. A familiar split in an old weathered stone wall let off a small bit of light, hidden behind a few trees. He stumbled over to the crack and pressed his hand against it, before slowly falling to his knees.

There was most certainly a way back to the person he longed to see. Yet... it wasn't perfect.

He looked at the split, emotions swirling around his mind in a frenzy. His eyes began to water, and dropping the lantern, he pushed his hands against the wall. Nothing. He finally found the door back... But it was locked and he had no key. He couldn't use the magic anymore to get into the wall. With a gentle thump, he leaned his head against the stone surface. He grit his teeth against the feelings that threatened to come out, frustration filling his being.

"It's not fair," he whimpered quietly after some time. He fell to the side with a whimper, but didn't have the motivation to get up. The lantern eventually went out, leaving him to sleep in the dark. 

* * *

><p>Hilda let out a soft sigh as she sat at her window. The view was wonderful, as it let her see out over the tops of the trees, and she could see the entire expanse of the fields. As the days passed, she could visibly see the state of her land slowly growing greener and healthier. The town was starting to be rebuilt, and one of the once deteriorated houses now had a roof, and there was word that the tenant would be returning to it soon. Overall, everything... Seemed better.<p>

She slid her chin into her hand as she let out a small sigh, a small smile highlighting her face. The sight was rare, as she rarely let her emotions show in front of anyone, especially happiness. Yet as her gaze was lowered to watch her purple clad friend in the field, she had no qualms with displaying the expression. Ravio was down in the fields, practicing with his new sword. His grip was still shaky as he didn't know how to hold onto it, and he nearly injured himself a few times already... Clumsy thing he was. She let out a little giggle before pulling away from the window, her spirits considerably heightened after the time passed from their dark times. But despite this, there was still one thing she longed for... Something personal.

Her chair groaned against the ground as she stood, and with a gentle patting of her dress, she made her way to her appointment. Certainly the older woman would be able to help her with her request, and if not, there were of course other means to go about it... 

* * *

><p>Link groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He ached all over and he was most definitely cold, and there was an odd pressure on his head. He sat up slowly, and as his hand reached up to rub the spot, he found it had been a bird, and it flew away with his movement. He hesitated, finding it odd that he would have a wild bird in his room... Until he glanced around. He was most certainly <em>not<em> in his room.

He stood up and stumbled slightly as his foot was asleep, and glanced around the meadow again. The sword he had debated so hard on pulling free of its stand gleamed in the light of the sun, and he realized it wasn't morning, but rather closer to noon. The sun poked in through the trees, and he turned his gaze up to it with a sigh. Why did he even decide to come here in the first place?

There was a pause, and he glanced to the side, looking at the wall behind him with a little cringe. He was trying not to be too hopeful... Yet as he saw the crack was still there, he felt himself relax. Sure, he had no way to get through it... yet. He needed to contact the princess and see if she could help him recreate the magic needed to travel between the dimensions. Irene and her grandmother would probably be of help as well, he decided, and picked up his lantern.

Oh wait, he had her schedule her break with his own. And judging by the sun, it was already way past that... He had missed his work. He cringed and rubbed his face as he started back towards the entrance to the woods. Great way to get a chance to be in the princess' guard now, he chided himself. Yet as he walked, his mind started to drag back to the thought he was trying so hard not to linger on.

There was a crack to, hopefully, Lorule...

There was a chance he could see _him_ again...

Yet he possessed no ways of going back.

The blond felt his ears droop slightly as his shoulders sagged, any positive thoughts he had about contacting the princess or Irene fading. The crack likely would be gone by the time that he returned for it anyways. He shuddered with a sigh and stepped out into the sun, and hugged himself. His negative feelings only increased with the aches in his body from sleeping on the ground. He squinted at the sun as he debated the pros and cons of what he could do, and decided that he should return to his house. He was already late for everything anyways.

Yet halfway there, there was a familiar jingle as his friend dove down to him from the sky. "Hey!" Irene shouted, landing on the ground beside him. "Where were you today?" she asked, only to cringe as she saw the condition he was in. "You... don't look too great. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Link mumbled, clearly showing the opposite of his words as he continued to walk. "Just went to the woods last night and fell asleep."

She frowned at him, then slid up onto the broom as she hovered at his side. "Well it looks almost like you've been beaten up... Are you sure everything's okay?"

He nodded, the feelings of wanting her company vanishing as he wished her away to be alone. "I think I'm just going to go back to my house for the rest of today," he said softly, not looking at her.

"That... doesn't sound good," she retorted gently, drumming her fingers on the wood beneath her. "Maybe you just need someone to be with you-"

"I'm fine, Irene."

Her frown grew, recognizing his grumpy mood. Except it wasn't just pain this time, at least... physically. "Let me stay with you for a little bit?" she asked softly, concern growing on her face.

He looked to her, his face a mixture of emotions. Disappointment and sadness were the most prominent ones, but he sighed softly with a little shrug, looking up to his house. "I... guess so." He let out a long sigh and started up to the door, holding it open for her, even if it didn't seem like he wanted the company. After she walked in, he made his way to his bed and sat, dropping his face in his hands.

Irene glanced around the house, it being the first time she had been inside it completely. She'd captured glimpses inside it from when he'd called her down for a ride in front of his door, but never anything like this... And it most certainly looked different. The last time she'd seen it was when it was still dressed up as a shop. She let her broom rest against the door frame, and hesitantly sat beside him on the end of the bed. "What happened?" she asked him softly after a moment, finally working up the courage to ask, not sure if he'd lash out.

It took the hero a moment to reply, and she could see the tension in his posture. His fingers gripped at his bangs momentarily before he finally dropped his hands to his lap, and he stared at the rug in front of him with a saddened expression. "There's... a crack... in the meadow with the master sword," he whispered softly.

She stared at him for a moment in disbelief. "Th-there is?" she questioned, hopeful as she leaned forward. "If so, that means that you could go to Lorule again!"

"If I had the means to."

She cringed, having gotten ahead of herself, and looked at him. "Well..." she finally started after a long awkward pause. "Even if there isn't means to right now... It doesn't mean that... Something will happen that you won't be able to?" she asked softly, grasping at straws as she tried to make him feel better.

"I hope so," he responded, giving her the smallest of smiles, trying not to be too hopeful.

"I hope so too," she murmured, before scooting over to him and hugging him. He returned it, holding her close... not realizing how much he longed for that kind of affection. She patted his back a little, trying to comfort him. "If anything, I miss him too."

He nodded softly, clinging to her. Then moments later, he abruptly broke down, all his bottled up emotions spilling out as he sobbed on her shoulder. Having never seen him in such a way, let alone anyone really, she didn't know what to do. She swallowed hard and held him tighter, her brow furrowing as she attempted to comfort him. She could only imagine the pain he'd been going through, hiding these emotions...

Some time later, his tears finally disappeared and his sobbing slowed to a stop. He didn't pull away from her, having longed for any kind of contact, having never really acknowledged how comforting a hug was. He sighed, feeling like the weight of the world had been momentarily dropped on his shoulders... and he'd poured it all onto her. He leaned back, not able to meet her gaze at first. "I'm... sorry about that, Irene," he whispered finally, glancing up at her. "I think I just... need some time to myself again."

She nodded softly, clear concern on her face as she dropped her arms from around him. "Okay... but if you need me, don't forget you can call me back here anytime, alright?" He nodded softly in response, and she smiled sadly at him. "It'll be okay, just you watch... The goddesses wouldn't have let that crack show up for nothing, you know."

"You think so?" Link murmured softly as he glanced back up to her, trying not to look too hopeful. The witch's apprentice nodded with a little giggle and a grin, seeming to be pleased she came up with something that put both of their minds to ease. He paused for a moment, then took a deep breath. "I... I'm sorry! I distracted you... You should probably try to go back to your grandma or something." He cringed as he watched her, his hands tightening on his pants... Almost guilty for having distracted her.

"Hey," Irene mumbled, slipping her hands onto her hips. "Listen, Greenie... It's okay. I'd much rather be in trouble with Grams for helping you than you having to sit here alone, alright?" She grinned at him as she stood, and sauntered to the door with a pleased grin, snatching her broom from the doorway. "You just worry about you and feeling better." She glanced back at him in time to see him nod, then waved a little. "I'll catch you later then, Link!"

"Okay... And thank you, Irene." He smiled in return, his sad feelings fading slightly. She hopped onto the broom after a momentary pause, and flew out the door, off to do more work for her grandmother. He watched her go, then let his gaze travel to the corner of the house. Various boxes were stacked up there, and the top one was opened recently. With a deep breath, he stood and made his way over to the box, and let his fingers trail over the edge of it. He'd gone for so long without touching it... He was afraid of the pain that would return with the scent, but he wanted the reassurance that came with the memories...

He slid the top off the box, and the blue and black stripes of the scarf immediately popped out at him, as well as the familiar scent that it had been associated with. He took a deep breath, savoring the scent before he pulled it out of the box and hiding his face in it. It wasn't as good as being able to touch him, but it was close enough. He backed towards the bed, letting it slide free of the box, and sat. His bed made a sharp and rather loud clinking sound as he sat on it, and his brow furrowed. No, that didn't come from his bed... A glint of gold caught his eye and he glanced up, only to see a familiar garment lying on the ground, and on further inspection, it still had magic in it.

He took a deep breath as he slid the bracelet on. It felt exactly the same, and he felt the slight surge of magic course up his arm. The purple gem inlaid in the side of it glowed brightly, a welcome sight as he thought he'd never see it again.

Screw staying home, he decided. He had an appointment with royalty, post haste.

**AN: -DEEP BREATH- OKAY... Hopefully my weird... writer's block thing is over now. Quick update for once!  
>Hmmm... What's Hilda up to? |D Probably not the biggest concern here, but more... thebracelet'sback YAY!<strong>

**But mentions now! Many, many thanks to Naughty Jesus, Grandshadowseal, dwellerofcrag, FrostyApple, Shinobipopcorn, and Sjvwolf for the reviews! Hearing your guys' feedback makes my world go round, especially now since I'm only going by a vague plot I have in my head **


End file.
